Mientras yo viva
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Tweek ha pasado por varios sucesos que le han llevado a la decisión de quitarse la vida. Craig Tucker alguna vez formó parte de su pasado, logrando que siguiera adelante, pero ahora Tweek está solo. Ha perdido la fe. Kenny está dispuesto a hacerle ver los rayos del sol en la tormenta y Craig ha decidido volver. ¿Lograrán demostrarle sus sentimientos y salvarle?
1. Chapter 1

Cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil de sobrellevar. Cada noche significaba desvelarse meditando sobre algo sin solución o llorando por algo que de vez en cuando desconocía yo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces me desplomé vencido por las voces en mi mente al frente de todos? ¿Cuántas de esas veces hubo alguien dispuesto a quedarse a mi lado? Cero. Así de simple. Nunca hubo nadie a mi lado. Tropecé y caí solo, así, sin que nadie me tendiera una mano, ni siquiera mis entonces amigos. Amigos… ¿quién los necesita de todas formas? Solo conozco a esas personas que se acercan para obtener algo de ti y luego desaparecen. Es inevitable.

Perdido, sin nada de qué aferrarme, en varias ocasiones terminé mirando mi reflejo en un río, preguntándome qué ocurriría si me tiraba a las turbias aguas ennegrecidas por la oscuridad de la noche. La luna era el único testigo que me acompañaba cuando sufría en silencio sin el sol a mis espaldas. La única capaz de permanecer a mi lado cuando buscaba respuestas.

¿Y qué si me lanzaba? Mis padres… Ellos eran la única razón por la cual no pasaba de esa fría barrera de fierro que me separaba de una muerte segura. Otras veces la línea entre mi vida y mi muerte era un semáforo. Otras veces una gasa… Pero su imagen siempre venía a mí, la imagen fría de cuando me hallasen o de mi propio funeral. ¿Qué harían ellos? No podía soportar la idea de hacerles sufrir al matarme, al matarme egoístamente, borrándome del mundo, pero no de sus memorias. Cobarde. Eso es lo que era, lo que soy. Tan cobarde que, al elegir la salida más rápida, tampoco podía llevarla a cabo. ¿Pero acaso alguien estuvo ahí para guiarme? No. Por eso nadie puede tacharme de cobarde. Quizás las marcas en mis brazos sean las únicas capaces de decirlo y de esa forma nadie podría desmentir eso.

En el colegio, a pesar de que siempre traté de que fuera un secreto, todo era bien conocido. Mi grupo, mi curso, profesores, otros… Todos lo sabían o sospechaban de ello. Sabían que sufría día a día, incluso siendo ellos muchas veces la causa. Era objeto de su diversión muy seguido. Sentía como me destrozaban la psique, como perdía la cordura con cada burla y golpe, como algo dentro de mí se salía de control con solo dos opciones principales y recurrentes por mis pensamientos: acabar con ellos o acabar conmigo.

Era drástico. Pero era lo único que mi mente me presentaba como elección. Sabía que hacerles algo era tan solo una ilusión, que jamás podría llevar a cabo algo así, que era solo algo de adrenalina en el momento en que mi cerebro estallaba… ¿Y la otra opción…?

El suicidio podía esperar. Pensé que al crecer las cosas mejorarían. Que la secundaria no me trataría tan mal como los años anteriores. Que madurarían y me dejarían en paz aquellos que se ensañaban conmigo. Aún tenía fe en que las cosas cambiarían. Y ahí el presente quiso hacerme un regalo. Ese regalo fue más bien una persona. Un amigo. Un amante.

Craig Tucker. ¿Quién lo esperaría? Uno de los que siempre se mantuvo al margen de todo, alguna vez amigo que divisó todo desde lejos. Eso cambió. Él estuvo ahí para mí, sin que nada le importara. Él me protegió. Él me entendió. Dependí mucho de él en aquellos tiempos. Necesitaba oír su voz para apartar todo de mi cabeza, para hacer desaparecer a los monstruos que me acechaban. Necesitaba su tacto, una caricia, para no perder la razón y continuar un tratamiento largo con mucha medicación que detestaba. Necesitaba ver sus ojos para sonreír una vez más. Necesitaba tanto de él y él tan poco de mí…

Pero nada dura lo que uno desea que dure ni todo lo que brilla es oro. En realidad todo estuvo frente a mis ojos durante el tiempo que pasé con él, solo que jamás tuve el coraje para aceptarlo y enfrentarlo. Él no me entendía. Nunca lo hizo. Y nunca necesitó de mí.

No negaré que su compañía significó una gran ayuda para mí, tanto para evitar a mis queridos matones, como para mí mismo en el interior. Su imagen me mantuvo vivo y cuerdo. Aunque tampoco fue el ángel salvador que yo admiraba... Cuando llegó el día en el que se iría de mi lado como todos los demás, mencionó las dos palabras en su discurso final que sacudieron mi mundo. Porque yo podía resignarme a su ida, podía aceptar sus sentimientos y permitirme olvidarlo; y seguir como antes, pues sería como retroceder en el tiempo. Pero él decidió dejarme claro una cosa al irse, al articular un "estás loco" mientras soltaba una risilla, mirándome hiriente, incisivo, y esa cosa fue que yo solo había sido un juego, porque la frase que mi mente tardó en procesar fue "si crees que siento algo por ti, estás loco" O tal vez debería creer en sus primeras palabras, en las cuales admitió haberme querido antes… Sí, eso debería creer, que me quiso, solo que luego me convertí en un pasatiempo más. Uno donde en realidad se burlaba de mí y todos lo sabían menos yo.

Al darme la espalda volvieron mis delirios. Recuerdo haber perdido las fuerzas de mis piernas y haberme percatado de que mis antiguos agresores me observaban divertidos desde una esquina. Me había dejado en mi conocida soledad, en el cruel calvario donde sabía que me sumergiría, me había dejado a merced de ellos. Quizás esa era parte del juego. Uno muy divertido a costa de mí.

Cuando creí que no podía haber nada peor que volver a algo de lo que ya me había olvidado, ocurrió un curioso incidente. Mi amado Craig se convirtió en otro verdugo del que escapar. Si bien él nunca fue a mi caza, como muchos otros, cuando se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos hacía de mi existencia una tortura. _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de todos, él?_ Lloriqueaba cuando me escondía en algún lugar para escapar de la tropa de sanguinarios que me buscaba por todo el edificio cuando ya era hora de irse a casa.

En ese entonces, la piel de mis muñecas volvía a estar marcada por tajos carmesí y viejas cicatrices de mi obra. Eran mis marcas de guerra. O más bien, marcas de derrota. ¿Realmente haber sobrevivido un día más era una victoria?

Pocos meses antes de que este infierno se terminara, me encontré en otra situación que azotó mis intentos por permanecer de pie. Fue en una de esas fiestas a las que mi mamá, siempre en la ignorancia de todo después de ser botado por Craig, me obligó a asistir para pasar más tiempo con mis supuestos amigos. Si tan solo ella hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar…

Mientras planeaba cómo escapar de ese lugar, un chico llegado ese año me acorraló bajo la típica amenaza que ya había recibido mil veces "si haces escándalo, te mato", y es de suponer que a esas alturas de mi vida ya había entendido que iba en serio. Debí haber hecho escándalo. Así, por lo menos alguna de esas personas que trataron de defenderme alguna vez, lograrían evitar lo que vino a continuación, porque yo era muy débil como para lograrlo por mi cuenta. No quiero dar detalles, pero de alguna manera, a pesar de mi resistencia, terminé en las manos de un abominable ser que no estaba dispuesto solo a golpearme, sino a abusar de mí. Fue irónico como se reía de mí por ser gay cuando él no dejaba de tomar mi cuerpo, pero en ese momento la única ironía que sentía era la de haber mantenido esperanzas de ser feliz y terminar viviendo eso.

No me repuse hasta la madrugada. Y cuando volví a casa lo único que hice fue vomitar y llorar. Repasé, solo para descubrir de quién se trataba, cada momento de la violación. Tratar de recordar su nombre fue inútil. Me sentí sucio. No quise volver a clases y me las salté por mi cuenta por dos semanas, desviándome del camino y escabulléndome en una azotea cada jornada.

 _Esta misma azotea._

—Este infierno no termina aún, como dije hace un rato que había ocurrido. Va a terminar dentro de poco, ya sabes, cuando salte la barrera en la que me siento. Si oíste mi historia, te preguntarás cuál es la diferencia esta vez. Cuál es el porqué de no pensar en mis padres y evitar mi muerte. Es que, luego de repetir esta misma historia una y otra vez en mi cabeza, llegué a la conclusión de que si muero a nadie le importaría. Si saltase justo ahora, es probable que mamá y papá lloren…, pero, ¿de verdad les importará? Nunca les importó el diagnóstico de esquizofrenia que quedó archivado en el refrigerador, salvo para comprar las pastillas. Nunca les importó que volviera a casa con el ojo hinchado y cardenales en la piel cuando era pequeño y mucho menos ahora. Tampoco les importó que tres veces terminara en el hospital por intentos de suicidio fallidos. Nunca nadie me dijo nada para estar bien. Ni ellos, por quienes seguí. Así que, ¿qué razones tengo para no lanzarme?

—Es verdad. Si lo miras así, no te queda nada y nada te aferra a la vida, pero hay gente que quiere ayudarte y tú no le dejas acercarse. —Me dijiste.

Pude captar tu nerviosismo. Tus manos se movían torpes alrededor del cigarrillo que sacaste en algún momento y apenas habías probado.

—¿Gente que quiere ayudarme? ¿Cómo quién? Dime.

—Yo quiero ayudarte.

—¿Tú? Tú has estado ahí. Tú has visto todo y nunca has hecho nada. ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?

—Sé que no lo parece, pero me importa. Tweek, si tú desaparecieras a mí sí me importaría. Y no soy el único que piensa así.

—¿Y por qué nunca has hecho nada…? —sentiste mi voz quebrándose en el llanto. Me había mantenido tan sereno durante todo ese rato…

—Yo… tenía miedo. No sabía qué hacer y tampoco sabía por qué querría hacer algo. Es mejor mantenerse apartado, ¿sabes? No es fácil involucrarse. Pero lo haré. Ahora sí.

Miraste en mis ojos y yo busqué sinceridad en los tuyos. No podía confiarme tan fácil de tu mirada tan humilde _. ¿Es real lo que dices? ¿De verdad te importa alguien tan penoso como yo?_ Jamás te lo hubiese preguntado en voz alta. No le dejaría a nadie más la oportunidad de romperme aún más. Así mismo llegó Craig a mi vida. Tal vez pensaste en lo mismo, en que se asemejaba mucho a ese momento, por eso bajaste la mirada. Pero hubo algo más en tus ojos, algo que no entendí. Tenías un tinte rosa pálido en tus mejillas. Estabas ansioso, inquieto. ¿Qué querías de mí exactamente? No lo sabía ni lo podía determinar.

—Deberías irte. —Fue mi única respuesta—. No hay vuelta atrás ya. Si quieres evitar meterte en líos, mejor vete.

—No me iré. No sin ti.

—¡Déjame estar por alguna vez en paz! —Chillé al borde de la desesperación—. Si no te vas, me tiraré de todas formas.

Observé los autos a la distancia. Hacia abajo todo se veía muy lejos. Sentí un golpe de adrenalina y miedo a la vez. No quería meterte en problemas, pero en realidad no iba a importar cuando fuera cayendo. Nadie podría detenerme. Ni tú. Me balanceé apenas soltando la baranda.

—¡No, Tweek! —gritaste. Me sujetaste de mi ropa por reflejo.

 _Déjame terminar con todo. Déjame morir de una maldita vez._ Grité en mi interior cuando en verdad sí quería que alguien me detuviese, cuando sí deseaba que alguien me salvara de mí.

Me atrajiste hacia tu pecho. Me abrazaste. Temblabas. Yo no supe qué decir. ¿Por qué hacías eso? Traté de alejarme, pero solo me apretaste más. Ocultaste tu rostro en mi pelo y oí tus sollozos cerca de mi oído. Tu piel estaba fría y la mía aún más. ¿Por qué no me soltabas? Entonces se me cruzó por la mente que posiblemente no mentías cuando decías que te importaría mi muerte. Murmuraste mi nombre varias veces, pero yo estaba decidido a caer. No tenía tiempo para analizar la situación.

—Déjame estar a tu lado. Déjame protegerte. Perdóname, Tweek —pediste cuando logré separarme de tu agarre. Cuando me preparaba a desaparecer.

—Ya estoy muerto. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no siento nada.

—Puedes volver a sentir...

Un solo paso significaba el fin. Solo debía dar un paso más.

Me mareé observando el abismo y aprovechaste para tomar mi muñeca, evitando mi caída. Luego sentí tus labios desesperados sobre los míos. No respondí al gesto. No podía moverme y la sorpresa no ayudaba. _¿Por qué…?_ Y mi brazo resbaló de tu mano. Así de fácil. Supuse que ese fue el último gesto que me dedicaste al saber que no podrías subirme hacia la seguridad del suelo y vi en tus orbes el pánico.

No cerré mis ojos. Nunca lo hice. Te vi ser distanciado de mí casi de manera sobrenatural. Sentí mi cuerpo ser acariciado por el viento y el descenso se me hizo eterno. No pude ni observar mi vida como siempre han dicho que ocurre, pues la interrogante de tu actuar seguía en mí, incluso sabiendo que sería inútil encontrar una respuesta. Mis labios se sintieron tan fríos luego de tu beso que deseé poder retroceder el tiempo y sujetarme de ti. Y pensando en eso pude notar que de mis ojos caían lágrimas. Lloraba. ¿Por qué si eso era lo que quería? ¿Por qué si ya nada importaba?

Mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. Pero pude distinguir una luz sobre mí. Ya llegaba mi hora. Me despedí de todos y, en silencio, quieto, me dejé envolver por las alas del destello blanco del cielo. Era el fin.

De pronto vi tu rostro tras esas alas. ¿Acaso te lanzaste tú también…? ¿Acaso todo fue cierto? ¿Era… mi culpa?

Deseé haber podido cambiar todo. Poder haber arreglado las cosas de una manera más madura. Volví a sentir las estúpidas esperanzas que había sentido ya en otros tiempos. Sí. Sentí que pude haber cambiado mi futuro, que pude haber elegido quedarme contigo aunque sea por un rato, haber aceptado que por lo menos a alguien le importaba. Quise haber podido conocerte mejor, olvidar tus acciones en el pasado como redimiéndote de ellas. Sentí las fuerzas de alguien que se niega a la muerte, alguien que quiere seguir con vida. Deseé no morir.

Vi gotas de sangre saltar sobre mí. Sentí los latidos de mi corazón congelarse. Y de repente, no sentí nada más.

 **...**

 **Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que subí algo así, con una pareja crack y un triángulo amorfo... He aquí una extraña historia de muerte en la sección de H/C fruto de un rol que no tiene nada que ver con esto salvo por el sufrimiento de personajes (que por cierto era Kyman).**

 ** _¿Algo más que decir?_** **Nada más que decir. Cambio y fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Más contenido que tenía guardado desde el 2015. Siento tanto la demora... Ahora seré más activa. Gracias por leer.**

 **...**

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito en medio de la oscuridad. Sintió sudor frío sobre su cuerpo caliente. Se tocó la frente húmeda para comprobar su delirio y notó sus ojos humedecidos por lágrimas y sus labios teñidos en carmesí por la presión de sus dientes sobre ellos. Su corazón latía a un ritmo desigual, saltaba dentro de su pecho y resonaba en sus oídos. Trató de sentarse sin el éxito que esperaba. Su cuerpo temblaba con súbitos escalofríos y parecía no poder sostenerlo.

 _Tranquilízate._

Oía una voz, su voz, como un eco en su mente. Sentía como su interior luchaba por obedecer y como sus ojos se cerraban a causa del agudo dolor de cabeza que le atravesaba.

Sumido en un sueño sin fin recorrió sus memorias en detalle, revivió escenas felices reemplazadas por el crudo dolor que le entregó alguna vez la vida, recordó los rostros amigos y los traidores, los amados y los detestados. Observó desde dentro de su mente alucinaciones macabras sin fin; un torbellino de dolor sacudiéndolo, un eterno sufrimiento en cuerpo y alma. Y entonces acudió a su mente la sensación de los labios ansiosos de un joven rubio sobre los suyos.

Pensando en eso, su cerebro dejó de procesar lo demás y permitió que todo su ser se perdiera en una profunda tranquilidad.

Cuando el sol hizo señales de regreso ya se encontraba despierto. Despierto y meditando todo lo ocurrido durante y antes de la noche. Miró una vez más la superficie vítrea del espejo para recibir la mirada de unos ojos impregnados en cansancio y sus contornos morado grisáceo. Apartó la mirada con repulsión. Odiaba semejante aspecto. Odiaba ver a un ser tan débil y su figura desesperada por una lucha con el único camino de la derrota obvia. Cepilló sus dientes hasta que la pasta disolvió el dejo metálico y ácido de la sangre que tanto le repugnaba y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras en una casa inundada en silencio. Giró la llave en la puerta luego de dar su frase de despedida y dejó su cuerpo expuesto a la fría mañana iluminada por rayos inútiles anaranjados. Sus piernas se movieron impulsadas por la costumbre hacia el autobús que pasaba por la esquina y subieron los escalones del mismo. Reconoció las voces de sus matones ganando cierto nerviosismo, aunque siempre intentando caminar calmado hacia el asiento de la ventana. De pronto se vio caer en el suelo de acero acompañado de un sonido seco.

—Oh, ¿te caíste?

No hizo caso a la burla ni a las risas provenientes de los demás estudiantes, e incluso logró ignorar la raspadura causada por la inesperada zancadilla. Estaba tan acostumbrado ya a eso...

Sabía que la verdadera tortura empezaría cuando pusiera sus pies en la entrada de cemento de la secundaria, ahí y, específicamente, cuando el trino de la campana se escuchara en los pasillos. Sintió un escalofrío al ver cómo el edificio se acercaba por la ventana. Hundió sus manos en su pelo y dio el primer paso para bajar.

Mientras caminaba, su mente paseaba por una lista con los tres motivos por los que seguía soportando aquello. Al repasar esos escasos puntos sintió un nudo en la garganta, porque en realidad sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía valor. Él no tenía valor. Para nadie. Ni para él. Solo tenía pesadillas de alguien que fingió amarlo y la pesadez de una persona que se refugia en un sueño donde es querido. Uno muy estúpido, por cierto. Uno donde los ángeles existen.

Caminó sobre las baldosas del piso hacia su casillero, siempre sosteniendo la correa entre sus dedos con firmeza, siempre vacilando y esquivando a los demás estudiantes. Del mueble metálico alcanzó a sacar un solo libro cuando se sintió estampado contra el estante. ¿ _Tan pronto? Nuevo récord._

—¡Pero si es el raro! Míralo, es un inútil. ¿Te ayudo con los libros como la otra vez, Tweak? —exclamó un rubio.

Apareció la imagen de haber encontrado su casillero abierto tiempo atrás. Sus libros estaban hechos jirones y no supo explicarle a la profesora cómo es que su tarea estaba reducida a picadillo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí…? ¿Traes dinero? —preguntó otro al ver el borde sobresaliente de un billete en su bolsillo.

— N-no… ¡E-eso es para la profesora! ¡NGH!

—¿Para la profesora? —se rio—. Creo que ya no.

Forcejeó por el dinero desesperado. No le pertenecía y si lo perdía tendría que juntar cincuenta dólares en dos días para reponerlo. Un rodillazo en el estómago le hizo perder el aire y llamó la atención de todo el pasillo por el ruido seco del metal.

—Lo tomaré como un regalo, ¿te parece? —dijo el primer matón como si se tratara de un acuerdo de tregua.

Le revolvió el cabello.

—Así no tendrás que comprarnos comida por esta semana. ¿Ves? Así es mejor.

Se alejaron.

El timbre sonó. Tweek se recostó contra su casillero y dejó que su nuca chocara en él un par de veces. Alzó la cabeza hasta mirar el techo y deseó poder gritar. No solo le dolía, le molestaba. No era el haber perdido el dinero, era su incapacidad. Y no había nada peor para él en ese instante que enojarse consigo mismo; eso nunca le llevaba a nada bueno y no se sentía con fuerzas para resistir otras de sus lesiones auto-infligidas. Se sintió observado y se obligó a buscar al espectador con su mirada. Dio con un pequeño grupo que le miraba y posó sus ojos en los de un rubio que reflejaban lástima. Apartó la vista con rapidez concentrándose en buscar algo con qué levantarse mientras seguía sintiendo cómo el chico le seguía con sus pozas celestes, tal vez era solo la sensación, pero tampoco quiso voltear a comprobarlo.

Durante clases siguió vagando en el sueño. Sabía que el rubio era el mismo del pasillo. Incluso sus ojos tenían la misma expresión. ¿Un sueño premonitorio? Se creyó loco por unos instantes. O casi premonitorio. Sacó un lápiz de su estuche y comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno una de las escenas de su visión. _Es tan solo un sueño_. Encarnó a su yo irreal y sintió por segunda vez los labios suaves del muchacho. _Un sueño como cualquier otro. Una fantasía_. La clase terminó y descubrió en su cuaderno una infinidad de sujetos idénticos con alas marcadas en tinta negra.

En el receso se dedicó a ubicar a la profesora dueña del dinero para avisarle que había tenido un pequeño inconveniente y tendría que entregárselo en otro momento. Si tenía suerte, tendría algo de compasión.

No encontró a la mujer y, en vez de eso, se encontró por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo a solas con Craig al entrar a buscarla en detención. Sintió esa alarma interna activarse por instinto. Al encontrarse con su mirada se detuvo e interrumpió de súbito su llamado a la funcionaria que no se encontraba en la sala. Su corazón se sintió helado dentro de su pecho y deseó correr.

—¿Tweek?

Muy tarde. No había alcanzado a escapar.

—¡GAH! ¡N-no me mates! —chilló sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No gritaba de esa forma desde fines de primaria.

El pelinegro agrandó sus ojos fríos en señal de sorpresa y luego los cerró acompañando lo que Tweek creyó reconocer como una leve sonrisa. Ese rostro jamás había vuelto a dirigirle una de esas sonrisas. Se sintió cohibido, pero su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, sin ninguna intención ya de escapar.

—Se acaba de ir. La veré por la tarde de seguro. ¿Necesitas que le diga algo?

No daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Q-qué...? —Frunció el ceño a la vez que trataba de evitar un posible colapso mental—. ¿Por qué harías eso?

Craig se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero qué dices? Solo di sí o no. —insistió con una calma relajante.

¿Debía confiar en él? Algo en su interior le exigía no dejarse engañar por esa faceta, pero también deseaba poder aceptar y ver lo que ocurría. No. Eso era ser idiota. Craig jamás le ayudaría. Craig lo veía inferior y como un ser despreciable. Después de todo, era un fenómeno. ¿Quién querría ayudar a un fenómeno?

—Si es que la ves... ¿P-podrías decirle que tuve problemas con su dinero y se lo entregaré lo a-antes posible? ¡Ngh!

 _¿Es en serio?_

—¿Te dio dinero para que lo cuides? ¿Cuánto?

—Cincuenta.

—¿Quieres decir que te dejó a cargo de su dinero... sabiendo lo difícil que sería para ti lograrlo?

—¿A qué te... ngh... refieres?

—Era obvio que te lo iban a quitar si te veían con él —suspiró—. Piensa. Fue a propósito.

Lo meditó unos instantes. Sonaba razonable. Cruel, pero razonable. Estaba solo por completo. No tenía refugio en nadie, ni siquiera en los adultos que debían (quizás) velar por su seguridad. Su pecho se agitó y sintió ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a alguien, no frente a Craig. Tenía que mostrar que estaba preparado a todo lo que se le presentara, quería demostrar que era fuerte para lograr sentir ese valor dentro de él. Quería pensar que no necesitaba a nadie.

—Y-ya me debo ir —se excusó sin detenerse a escuchar la respuesta del otro.

Caminó por los pasillos pretendiendo ser invisible. Las clases comenzarían otra vez en menos de tres minutos y no tenía intenciones de ser interceptado antes de llegar al aula. Subió las escaleras jalando las correas de su mochila y sin despegar los ojos de las baldosas. Para su suerte, el timbre sonó justo cuando pasaba frente al salón y nadie parecía querer perturbar su tranquilidad durante la clase, salvo la profesora al hacerlo pasar adelante por su presentación, pero aquello era inevitable.

Al volver a su asiento encontró un papel doblado sobre su escritorio. Miró hacia todos lados buscando al posible autor del trozo de hoja. El único chico de cabello rojo del aula respondió a su búsqueda asintiendo con la cabeza y modulando en voz baja un "ábrelo". Lo hizo. La nota era una invitación anónima al gimnasio durante el recreo, posiblemente enviada por un amigo del pelirrojo. _Tal vez de él…_ Negó con la cabeza y arrugó el papel para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Era muy arriesgado confiarse e ir, pero la curiosidad le carcomía. Siempre la maldita curiosidad…

Se encontró rodeando la orilla del patio hacia el gimnasio. Maldijo una y otra vez su debilidad por situaciones como esa. Ya había caído con notas similares; seguir era como un ataque suicida sin un blanco al cual atacar.

—¡Hey, fenómeno! ¿Qué te he dicho de pasar por aquí? —Oyó cómo su voz se acercaba.

No. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que saber qué le esperaba en el gimnasio.

—¡Quédate quieto!

Corrió acompañado del ronroneo de sus zapatillas hundiéndose en la tierra.

—¡Para, mierda!

Notó que era seguido. Al lado de deportistas no tenía oportunidad, pero sintió el estúpido refugio de su fe abrazarlo. Su polera fue atrapada, pero no se detuvo. Cerró sus ojos y se repitió que los ángeles existían. Cayó al suelo con un gemido sin dejar de luchar. Era la patética voz de su mente aferrándose a lo inexistente, ordenándole a no detenerse hasta llegar a su destino, creyendo que algo celestial le llamaba a seguir. Creyendo que merecía vivir; porque eso era suficiente, sólo debía tener una razón y podría soportarlo todo.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte lo que puedes o no hacer?

—¿P-por qué crees que te haría caso?

Se produjo un silencio y los golpes llegaron, pero Tweek los respondió como había hecho años atrás.

—No jodas. ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? —rio el que más le provocaba temor.

—No puedes ganar, fenómeno.

Lo sabía. Estaba plenamente consciente de ello, pero no quería rendirse sin luchar, no esta vez.

Fue en vano. No pudo mantenerse firme por más de unas pocas decenas de segundos antes de perder el aire que sus pulmones trataban de mantener circulando y sentir la sangre brotar de su cuerpo. Una vez más dolía. Apretó los párpados para soportar el dolor. La vida era muy cruel. Jamás había hecho daño a nadie, jamás había tenido siquiera la intención de hacerlo, pero algo le castigaba y nadie parecía querer liberarlo de ello.

—¡Hey!

Una voz. _Esa_ voz…

—¿C-Craig?

—¡Déjenlo en paz!

Le recordó tanto a él…

—¡No te metas en nuestros asuntos, cara bonita!

Pero Craig no haría algo así por él de nuevo.

No comprendió lo que sucedía. Una patada en la cabeza le aturdió hasta el punto de no poder escuchar nada más que un pitido agudo que agujereaba sus oídos y pensamientos. Ya no podía ver. No quería ver.

—Tweek –Le llamó la voz—. Tweek, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

 _¿Quién eres?_

—Kenny, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

 _¿Kenny?_

—Sí. –Contestó la voz—. Tweek, vas a estar bien.

Fue llevado por los dos jóvenes al interior del edificio. No le costó mucho reconocer a quien le llevaba junto al pelirrojo y eso le alivió bastante. Kenny era el de su sueño. Kenny era su ángel.

Escuchó al pelirrojo hablar con la enfermera mientras era sostenido por el rubio. Era tan cálido… Aunque todo hubiese sido solo un sueño, sentía como si todo lo que le había dicho fuese verdad en cierta parte. Tal vez sí velaba por su seguridad entre las sombras, siempre esperando su turno para actuar. Y ese empezaba hoy.

—¡Tweek! ¡Tweakers!

Un chico entró corriendo a la sala ignorando a la enfermera y sus peticiones de que se calmara.

—Quita tus manos de Tweek, McCormick –gruñó después de inhalar y exhalar desesperado por unos breves segundos.

—¿Por qué lo haría? No estabas ahí para él. Yo sí.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¡Suéltalo!

—Chicos, ya es suficiente –cortó la mujer—. Tweek necesita descansar. Arreglen sus asuntos afuera.

¿Qué ocurría? Podía jurar que aquella sí era la voz de Craig, pero… ¿qué hacía ahí? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué estaba preocupado por él? Pero sus ojos se cerraron antes de poder indagar por una respuesta.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, el rostro sin expresión de Craig se encontraba a su lado. La impresión hizo que saltara hacia atrás y su cabeza chocara con la muralla. Gimió.

—Veo que despertaste.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería ver que te recuperaras bien, ¿hay algún problema?

 _Claro que hay un problema. Tú eres el problema._

—N-no.

—¿Por qué te pegaron?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Craig?

—Sólo quiero saber.

—No juegues conmigo. —Ordenó frunciendo el ceño. ¿De dónde sacaba esa valentía?—. E-es mejor que te vayas.

Craig se cruzó de brazos, paciente, pero algo molesto.

—¿Me estás echando?

—N-no.. quiero decir, sí. S-sí. Vete. Por...favor.

 _Patético._

—Tweek, no estoy aquí para juegos.

—Pensé que venías a asegurarte de que me recuperara bien —soltó irónico.

Craig chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo siento. Comencemos de nuevo, ¿te parece? Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Yo n-no quiero hablar contigo—añadió— Así que vete, por favor.

—No te había visto así de agresivo hace años, Tweakers.

—No me llames así. Tramas algo y esto no me gusta, Craig. Ahora vete. Quiero dormir.

Craig se levantó extrañado, pero con el rostro inmutable.

—¿Desde cuándo eres así de cercano con el imbécil de McCormick?

—¿De qué hablas?

—McCormick. Desde cuándo.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡No juegues tú conmigo, maldita sea!

El azabache se acercó a Tweek amenazador, poniendo sus manos sobre la camilla y haciendo temblar al muchacho.

—¡No juego contigo, Craig! ¡Dime de qué me hablas!

—Podrás creer que soy idiota, pero no tanto, Tweek Tweak. Ahora, contesta.

—No sé de qué hablas. Y, además, ¿qué te importaría? No te importo. ¿McCormick te importa?

—Claro que me importas.

—No. No. NO. No sabes lo que dices. O me quieres volver loco... Vete. En serio.

—Tweek, sé honesto, por favor.

—¿Me pides... honestidad? ¿¡Tú me pides que sea honesto!? Bien. D-déjame recordarte cómo son las cosas: Tú me mentiste, me engañaste y usaste. Yo, como un pobre cretino, caí en tu estúpida trampa e hice el ridículo todo el tiempo. Pensé que teníamos algo. Pensé que me amabas y pensé que yo te amaba, pero nada era así.

—¿Por qué siempre todo es tan difícil contigo? ¡Desconfías mucho! N-ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte nada. Y te has escabullido de mí todo este tiempo. N-no me dejaste... no pude decirte la verdad. Tweek, tú sí me importas.

 _Titubeó. Craig nunca titubea._

—Craig. Sé realista. No te importo. No le importo a nadie. Ni siquiera yo me importo. No me aprecias siquiera. Nadie lo hace. Y...no, no vuelvas a hablarme. No quiero verte.

Acto seguido, el mareado muchacho se bajó de la camilla y trató de dirigirse a la puerta sin caer, mas unos brazos se lo impidieron. Craig sujetaba al rubio por los hombros.

—Sí me importas. Siempre me has importado. Te dije que eras un juego, Tweek, pero no es verdad. ¡Tenía miedo! Tenía miedo de quererte demasiado. Éramos niños tontos, Tweek. Era un niño tonto.

—¿A qué le tenías miedo, Tucker? ¿A ser visto como yo?

—No exactamente.

—Déjame salir.

Craig lo soltó y Tweek abandonó la sala de enfermería. Afuera le esperaba Kyle y Kenny.

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí?

—Tweek... lo siento mucho —dijo Kenny—. Nosotros te llamamos al gimnasio.

—B-bien, aquí estoy. ¿Qué pasa?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y callaron sin decidirse a empezar a hablar. Kyle se mantuvo en silencio mientras Kenny parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas sin lograr hallarlas.

—Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero siento que… tal vez deberíamos hablar más.

 _¿…?_

—No comprendo. ¿T-te estás burlando?

—¡No! —Le aseguró el chico pelirrojo—. Es sólo que…

—Es difícil de explicar… —completó Kenneth.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al partido mañana?

Una oportunidad como esa jamás se le había presentado. Nadie nunca le había invitado a ir a alguna parte y menos personas como ellas, las que tenían sus círculos bien formados y cerrados.

—¿Lo dicen en serio?

Sonó demasiado entusiasmado para su gusto, pero era una pregunta que realmente debía realizar. Kenny y Kyle asintieron con la cabeza.

—Te puedo pasar a buscar a tu casa por la tarde.

—¿Sabes dónde vivo?

—No…, pero puedes mostrarme hoy. Te espero en la entrada.

Kenny no aguardó respuesta alguna y se levantó de inmediato seguido por su amigo judío, quien miró a Tweek por un par de segundos más con algo de lástima. Este último se percató de esa mirada y le dolió en su interior, pero sintió la necesidad de demostrarle a Kyle que él podía ser más que ese pobre y débil joven que todos veían. Por eso esperaría concentrado en el reloj a que las clases acabaran, ignoraría los papelillos que le arrojaran y tomaría su mochila con rapidez para correr hacia la salida.

Buscó por todos lados con sus verdes ojos tratando de ver a Kenny, pero no lo encontró. Temió. ¿Y si todo había sido una broma cruel? No, no podía ser.

Vio a sus matones y se escondió tras uno de los pilares para escabullirse a una de las murallas del colegio, quizás allí podría esperar en paz a que el rubio apareciera, porque, en el fondo, una parte de él todavía tenía fe y esa fe estaba sobre alguien, sobre el chico que velaba por él en sus sueños. Ridículo. Pero sonrió pensando en su mundo onírico y se armó de valor para esperar.

Esperar a alguien que no vendría.

La noche amenazaba con envolver el manto rosado que le cubría, se abría paso con una brisa gélida que despeinaba su cabello y, de paso, congelaba sus dedos cuando trataba de arreglarlo. Escuchó pasos. Se asomó y vio la figura de Craig Tucker salir enojado por las puertas del establecimiento. Bufó y miró la hora. Esperaría a que el azabache se fuera y después partiría él.

—¿Tweek? —Escuchó a sus espaldas.

O tal vez no.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero esa no era la voz que deseaba escuchar. Se levantó, ajustó las tiras de su mochila y respiró con calma.

—¿Qué quieres, Craig?

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió disponiéndose a caminar.

No sabía de dónde salía su valentía para replicar de esa forma, pero le asustaba la idea de Craig respondiendo mal a sus palabras; Craig era fuerte, y mucho, jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, pero eso no significaba que jamás lo fuera a hacer. Decidió tener más cuidado. Miró su reloj una última vez y comenzó a avanzar alejándose del colegio.

—¡Hey! Te acompaño.

Quiso negarse, pero un nudo en la garganta le hizo callar en lugar de protestar. Recordó cuando iban juntos a casa, en aquellos tiempos donde podía respirar paz en vez de anhelarla desde un rincón de alguna sala a oscuras, en el periodo en que Craig lo defendía a puños y amenazas a cada ser que se atreviera a siquiera tocarlo. En su mente llegó la imagen de él tirado en el piso tras una golpiza y Craig incorporándose a la escena bastante confundido y conmocionado, justo antes de agarrar al primero que rio del cuello de la camisa para darle un golpe. Ese fue el día en que su relación se hizo pública y en que cada matón se arrepintió de sus actos.

—¿Por qué te molestas, Craig?

—Quiero asegurarme de que llegas bien a casa. Mira la hora.

—Ya no te queda el papel de niño bueno. ¿Qué buscas? Preferiría enterarme ahora que cuando me estés apuñalando por la espalda.

El azabache se quedó en silencio intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó hoy en la enfermería… Es solo que McCormick… No es buena idea tenerlo cerca.

—¿Y sí es buena idea tenerte a ti cerca?

—Creo que tampoco.

—Bien. Entonces déjame en paz —musitó aferrándose más a las correas de su mochila, ajustándolas nuevamente.

—Tweek. —Se paró frente a él, cortándole el paso—. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasó.

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Sé que me comporté como un hijo de puta… Sé que te dejé cuando más me necesitabas, pero, Tweek, no sé qué pasó por mi mente... Nunca dejé de quererte.

De nuevo no pudo contestar. Sus piernas temblaron otra vez, una extraña electricidad recorrió su cuerpo y no supo qué decir.

—Sólo pido que volvamos a hablar. Puedo cambiar todo para ti. Puedo ayudarte.

—No.

¿"No"? ¿Esa era su respuesta?

—No quiero saber de ti, Craig. T-tuviste tu oportunidad. Ahora déjame —exigió rogando que su voz no se quebrara.

—Por favor… Espera. —El chico llevó su mano a la frente de Tweek—. Estás sangrando.

—¿Qué?

Verificó y descubrió el líquido carmesí brotando de su cabeza, otra vez. Le sacudió un escalofrío. Odiaba la sangre, la odiaba con todo su ser, y eso Craig lo sabía y recordaba bien, por eso le tomó del brazo para guiarlo hacia su casa. Tweek no pudo dar reclamo alguno debido a su mareo y debió apoyarse del cuerpo de Tucker hasta llegar a destino. Allí buscó con sus temblorosos dedos la llave fría y trató erróneamente de introducirla en la cerradura, la dio vuelta y probó una vez más.

—¿Por qué no tocas el timbre?

—No hay nadie adentro.

Logró hacer girar la llave y dejó que Craig lo llevara hasta el sillón y luego se dirigiera al baño a buscar un botiquín.

—Aún recuerdas la casa.

—Sí…

Casi sonrió, pero las otras crudas memorias en las que protagonizaba el azabache le hizo sentir lástima por sí mismo, por seguir siendo el mismo idiota que dejó a Craig entrar a su vida por primera vez con la idea de que alguien podría apreciarlo. Luego pensó en McCormick. Claro que seguía siendo ese idiota, cayendo una y otra vez en el mismo juego. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por tener a alguien de su lado?

Gimió al contacto con alcohol en su herida. Craig trató de tranquilizarlo. Detestaba al pelinegro, pero le repugnaba aún más sentir esa corriente eléctrica cada vez que este se acercaba. No era amor, tampoco atracción, era temor. Odiaba sentir miedo, ser el debilucho, el cobarde, el que no se atreve a pedir ayuda, pero lo era, y debía vivir con eso.

—¿Tan fuerte te pegaron?

—Eso creo.

—¿Me dejas ver algo?

—¿Q-qué cosa?

Tomó el brazo izquierdo del rubio y arrolló la manga en su codo. Dejó expuestas todas sus cicatrices y heridas recién curándose que demostraban toda una vida de dolor. Las contó. Tweek fue incapaz de apartar el brazo, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado y más débil aún. Había algo en Craig que hacía que no pudiera zafarse del agarre. Sentía que ese Craig ya no era el mismo que se burló de él frente a todo el patio diciendo sus secretos en voz alta, lanzándolos como si fueran un insulto, dando a conocer los miedos y gustos de Tweek mientras todos reían y él le suplicaba que se detuviera, no, el Craig que tenía junto a él era el antiguo, su Craig, el Craig del que se enamoró. Quizás no mentía, quizás era cierto que quería volver a hablar, que quería empezar de nuevo. Pero él no sería capaz de perdonarlo. No se fiaba.

De pronto su celular se movió emitiendo un zumbido. Ambos volvieron al mundo real y Tweek logró ocultar su muñeca bajo la tela de su camisa y se paró a buscar el aparato. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora? ¿Su compañía telefónica? ¿Su padre? _Oh, Dios, que no sea él._ Pero no lo era. El emisor era un número desconocido, lo que era obvio, pues no tenía agendado a nadie además de sus padres. ¿Para qué tenía un celular si no tenía amigos, de todas formas? Entró al mensaje y lo leyó en su mente. Craig lo evaluó desde lejos.

Era de Kenny. Se disculpaba por su falta, excusándose diciendo que durante clases había tenido una pelea con Tucker y ambos fueron castigados hasta la noche y acababa de salir del colegio hacía apenas unos minutos. Pedía, también, otra oportunidad y le ofreció irlo a buscar al día siguiente para acudir al partido. Tweek sonrió. Llevó sus dedos a la pantalla y envió su respuesta. Por supuesto que aceptaría las disculpas, por supuesto que se dejaría caer en la misma estupidez una y otra vez, porque no le bastaba con Craig.

—¿Quién era?

—Creo que ya deberías irte, Craig —dijo.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al azabache no le quedó otra que acatar las palabras y abandonar la construcción.

—G-gracias por ayudarme.

Y para colmo, le agradecía.

Craig asintió y volteó para desaparecer. Tweek cerró la puerta. Se desplazó por el pasillo asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en la casa y, finalmente, subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama y se permitió llorar hasta caer rendido, sin fuerzas para hacer su tarea, sin fuerzas para realizar el ritual para acostarse como correspondía, sin fuerzas para respirar. Sabía que era penoso, sabía que debía ser más fuerte, que si bien su vida era un asco, no debía tomársela de esa forma, debía buscar una solución, pero era masoquista por costumbre. Había recibido tantos golpes que ya no se defendía y se dejaba sumir en lástima hacia él mismo y se reconfortaba en el dulce dolor de un alma cansada.

La alarma le hizo saltar en la penumbra de su pieza. El sol matutino apenas entraba por entre los visillos y los rayos se hacían paso por los bordes de las cortinas. Era hora de empezar un nuevo día. _Genial._ Se dirigió hacia la ducha desvistiéndose sin detenerse frente al espejo. No quería ver los cardenales que decoraban su blanquecina piel, tan solo quería acabar con su ducha rápido y apurarse en llegar al colegio para terminar la jornada de una vez por todas y, luego, si Dios quería, acompañar al grupo de Marsh al partido. _¿Partido de qué era?_ No le habían dicho, pero le parecía mucho a que el colegio realizaría una competencia de fútbol americano contra alguna secundaria de Denver, así que, era muy probable que fueran a apoyar a Stanley.

A Tweek no le gustaba el fútbol. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con balones le aterrorizaba, no sólo por su incapacidad de practicar aquellos deportes, sino por los diversos ataques con pelotas que había recibido. Sí, porque todo se resumía a golpes. Esa era su vida.

Caminó hasta el bus escolar con pesadez. Se subió examinando el interior por un puesto desocupado, buscó algún punto que observar del otro lado de la ventana y mantuvo la vista fija hacia eso ignorando las miradas punzantes que le dedicaba el grupito que lo tenía en la mira. En algún momento, el líder del grupo se levantó caminando hacia él, pero el bus frenó y el muchacho terminó golpeándose en un asiento y cayendo al duro suelo de metal con un quejido. Rieron y Tweek no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro divertido, mala idea.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, imbécil? —Soltó el bravucón una vez de pie.

Tweek logró bloquear el golpe que iba directo a su rostro y respondió, sin pensarlo, atacando al otro rubio en la boca. Este, por ir parado, se desequilibró una vez más y tuvo que sujetarse de los asientos del otro lado del pasillo.

—Oh, no te atreverías… —dijo amenazador tocándose el labio partido.

Pero Tweek se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él, siempre con una alarma interior chillando al máximo y con los latidos acelerados. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Apretó los dientes y preparó otro puñetazo que fue esquivado y aprovechado para lanzar al desdichado chico al suelo. Ambos rubios se revolcaron en el pasillo del bus mientras este era conducido sin conocimiento de la pelea por parte del adulto a cargo, hasta que todo el alumnado comenzó a corear "¡pelea, pelea!". Su nariz sangraba cuando logró reincorporarse y abofetear al rubio apellidado Donnely de forma que este chocara su cabeza contra una de las barras de metal y quedara tendido en el suelo. El resto de sus súbditos pareció querer intervenir, pero sus supuestos amigos rieron por la penosa escena en lugar de acercarse.

Repentinamente, el bus se detuvo y el conductor gritó el nombre de Tweek en un tono que le produjo terror. Se dio vuelta ya preparado para el regaño en cuanto Chris se levantó adolorido y le dio un puntapié en la espalda haciéndole caer de rodillas. Quiso pararse una vez más, pero su cabeza comenzó a sangrar y se sintió desvanecer. _Vaya día._

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, listo para reintegrarse al día, Craig Tucker se encontraba a su lado jugando en su iPhone y, frente a él, leía una historieta Kyle Broflovski. Se sentó en la camilla percibiendo la tensión y la mirada súbita de los jóvenes que le hacían compañía.

—Vaya forma de llegar al colegio. —Suspiró Craig.

—Dicen que golpeaste a Donnely.

—¿E-estoy… en problemas?

La voz no le salía como deseaba.

—Mackey te quiere en su oficina cuando estés mejor, creo que sí —respondió el pelirrojo.

 _Demonios._

—No. Eso es porque debe cincuenta dólares.

—¿Debe cincuenta dólares?

—Así es. Una profesora le pidió que guardara dinero.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese dinero?

—Se lo robaron los de último año.

Tweek gimió al recordarlo y se sobó los ojos, agotado. Ahora tendría mayores problemas.

—Craig, ¿puedo hablar contigo afuera?

El aludido levantó la mirada de su juego y aceptó algo extrañado, pero sin expresión. Ambos partieron de la enfermería dejando a Tweek con una gran interrogante, pero no valía la pena pensar en ello, ahora tendría una mayor situación que afrontar. Odió su vida. Descubrió vendas en su cabeza y vio en el espejo que su rostro estaba libre de la sangre de la pelea, aunque sus nudillos ardían en rojo y tenía un moretón nuevo. Buscó con los ojos su mochila y la halló junto a la puerta. Se bajó de la cama y la llevó hasta el cubrecama para ver si su contenido seguía intacto. No era así. Lo sospechaba. _Mierda._ Faltaba su móvil. ¿Cómo llegaría a casa ahora para explicar por qué no lo tenía en su poder? Su padre de seguro le daría una paliza y su madre lo castigaría. No quiso volver a casa. Cincuenta dólares y un celular. _Perfecto._

Ahora, ¿qué hacían Kyle y Craig esperando a que despertara? Entendía que Kyle, como amigo de Kenny, que por alguna razón ahora hablaba con él, se encontraba allí en su lugar. Pero Craig… ¿Iba en serio con eso de empezar de cero? ¿Por qué tal cambio de idea? ¿Eso no le traería conflictos? Bien, incluso ahora pensaba en la seguridad del resto. _Deja de ser así._ Tomó su mochila, sin querer hacer lo que pretendía, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo. Se dejó llevar por sus piernas hacia la puerta y la abrió. Afuera no había rastros del pelinegro o el chico de cabello rojo, pero pronto apareció la figura de Kenny sonriéndole.

—Justo pensaba en entrar —saludó haciéndole frenar.

Lo miró algo sorprendido y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa pálido. Aún no podía dejar de lado la imagen del rubio besándolo.

—¿Ya te ibas?

—Mackey me espera.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Mackey puede esperar.

Dudó, pero la sonrisa de Kenny no le permitió seguir con su plan y accedió al escape de su deber y siguió al otro chico por los pasillos del colegio hasta salir al patio.

—¿Por qué? —Soltó.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué me hablas?

La mueca de felicidad mutó con lentitud.

—¿No quieres que te hable?

Sabía a la perfección que el rubio entendía su pregunta. Se molestó con la respuesta y se lo hizo saber, poniendo al chico en una situación difícil al no tener nada lógico con lo que responder.

—Es difícil de explicar…

—Inténtalo.

—Sé que a estas alturas yo no debería meterme en tu vida, no tengo derecho, pero te he visto y…

—¿Es por pena?

Claro que era por pena.

—No. Es complicado. Sólo surgieron las ganas de hablarte. Siento que tienes mucho guardado, siento que quiero conocerte más. Es todo.

 _No te creo…_

—Bien.

—¿O es que Tucker…?

—Craig no tiene nada que ver aquí. No le agradas, pero eso no importa —replicó—. ¿Se te ocurre por qué volvió a hablarme?

—Tal vez está arrepentido. Todos conocemos su historia. Fue muy cruel contigo, Tweek.

Se removió algo incómodo, que Kenny conociera _esa_ parte de su vida se le hacía difícil de tolerar, deseaba haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias y no en el colegio donde había sufrido tanto. Odiaba verse débil frente a él.

—Hey, hiciste a Donnely picadillo.

—Él me hizo picadillo a mí. —Bufó.

—Tal vez, pero eso no es lo que aparece en el video.

—¿¡Hay un video!?

—Todo el colegio lo vio. Eric se encargó de eso.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Hey, alégrate. Lo hiciste quedar mal.

—Mayor razón para golpearme otra vez. Y con su grupo. ¡Dios!

—Como si fuera a dejar que lo hiciera.

Ambos callaron.

—¿Y ahora eres mi defensor?

No sabía cómo tomar sus palabras.

—Lo siento. ¿Me estoy tomando mucha confianza?

—¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí, Kenneth? No quiero más burlas…

—No me burlo. Quiero ayudarte.

Y Tweek quería ayuda, pero no estaba seguro de aceptarla. ¿Eso no le hacía parecer menos fuerte? _Tal vez es hora de que lo acepte._ Necesitaba ayuda.

—L-lo siento. Es sólo que… se me hace muy raro. Nadie me había hablado así, ¿sabes?

Kenny le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sintió su mundo temblar. Había algo en él… Maldito sueño. ¿Eso era lo que le provocaba tantas cosas raras al estar junto a él? ¿Ese beso? ¿Esa voz? ¿¡Por qué tuvo que soñar eso!?

—Hey, McCormick.

Era él.

—¿Qué quieres, Tucker?

—Vas a meter a Tweek en problemas. Ya lo están buscando.

El pelinegro tenía la nariz rota.

—¿Sabías que estábamos aquí?

—¿Te importa apurarte? —Exigió—. Tweek, sígueme.

Tweek obedeció algo abochornado y Kenny caminó a la retaguardia.

Craig lo envolvió con su brazo mientras caminaban por unos instantes y el rubio trató de zafarse. No lo logró. Llegaron a la oficina del señor Mackey y ambos acompañantes le dejaron a solas con el hombre.

—Tweek… ¿Recuerdas algo sobre cierto dinero que la señora –?

—Lo siento mucho, s-señor Mackey.

—Esto no lo podemos tolerar, ¿m'kay?

Se frotó las manos y las ocultó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

 _Espera._

Sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes doblados y algo arrugados. Lo observó confundido.

—¿Veo que ahí tienes el dinero?

—S-sí…, yo, lo siento. Me olvidé de entregarlo y… —se excusó contándolo—. Cincuenta. Aquí tiene.

El consejero tomó el dinero de sus manos y lo contó por su cuenta.

—M'kay… Supongo que eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

No esperaban ni Kenny ni Craig en la entrada de la sala. El timbre sonó y supo que debería volver a clases ahora que ya le habían visto caminar por el colegio en buen estado. Pasó por el pasillo principal mirando el suelo hasta llegar a su casillero.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Escuchó la voz de Tucker que aguardaba allí.

—T-tenía… —Se detuvo a observar bien el rostro del pelinegro—. F-fuiste tú.

—¿Ahora me crees?

—¿Cuándo…?

—Kyle me dijo que había visto a esos tipos rondar por ahí. Fue su idea, técnicamente.

—Yo…, pero Craig… ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, Tweek. Lo siento mucho. Voy a compensarte todo este tiempo, ¿está bien? Hasta que me perdones. No. Hasta que yo me perdone, lo que va a costar un poco más…

—No, no puedes. No puedes defenderme, Craig. No tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene para mí, Tweakers.

Se acercó demasiado para su gusto, pero pronto se alejó y desapareció en el pasillo con su cara maltratada por los de último año. Entró en pánico. No, no, no. Craig estaba jugando, ¿verdad? Era sólo otro capricho del azabache. ¡Craig estaba jugando!

Logró llegar a la próxima clase sin mayores inconvenientes, pero poner atención fue imposible, por eso se avergonzó frente a los estudiantes y profesora cuando esta le hizo una pregunta y no pudo responder. Las risas se hicieron presentes y se sumió en una pequeña oscuridad que no dejó de envolverle como una capa. No quiso abandonar la sala para acudir al almuerzo, por lo que se levantó último, siempre arrastrando los pies. Sacó su celular para recordar que este no estaba y sintió un agudo dolor en la garganta. Su orgullo —¿aún le quedaba orgullo?— estaba herido. Caminó a la cafetería, tomó su bandeja llena y la llevó al pasillo. Comería lejos de tanto ruido, pero jamás pensó que sería tan mala idea apartarse de todos hasta que distinguió a Donnely y su grupo acercándose a él. Soltó un quejido y se puso de pie, esperando lo peor.

Y lo peor llegó. Contra cuatro no tuvo oportunidad. ¡Era tan injusto! Se burló de sí mismo mientras veía que el grupillo se alejaba, tenía dos protectores ahora y ninguno pudo defenderle. Donnely realmente se había enfurecido por su casi derrota que quedó grabada en el celular de Cartman y almacenada en Instagram en menos de un minuto, pero no creyó que algo así fuera tan humillante para Chris como para haberle lastimado de esa forma. Aún no podía levantarse del suelo del gimnasio y su mano le ardía demasiado como para arrastrarse siquiera. Se dejó a merced de la oscuridad que comenzaba a inundar los camarines del gimnasio y recordó que el chico de cabello enrulado tenía su celular, se lo había mostrado e incluso grabado con el mismo. _Demonios._ Cerró los ojos y, recién cuando algún profesor inició su clase de educación física, fue encontrado y llevado, nuevamente, a una camilla. _Vaya día._ Descubrió que se había saltado dos clases por estar tirado en el suelo frío y duro y que ya se acercaba la hora de irse. Sus apoderados fueron notificados, pero estaban demasiado ocupados en el trabajo como para ir a buscarle, por eso tuvo que esperar hasta el final del día escolar para poder tomar sus cosas y retirarse casi corriendo y sin querer mirar atrás.

Llegó desconsolado a su casa y decidió dormir. En eso se encontraba cuando el timbre sonó. No acudió al llamado y trató de volver a conciliar el sueño. No pudo, puesto que la campanilla siguió trinando. Bajó con un dolor cabeza de los mil demonios y abrió la puerta con su rostro envuelto en lágrimas.

—¿Tweek? ¿Estás bien?

Atrás de Kenny esperaba un auto conducido por Eric Cartman, quien parecía discutir con Kyle Broflovski.

No esperó invitación para entrar a la casa tomando al chico de la mano y llevándolo adentro. Subieron las escaleras y Kenny buscó en su cómoda algo para que se vistiera. Tweek se veía alejado, estaba en su propio mundo.

Se cambió de ropa sin interés y no intercambió ninguna palabra con Kenny, a pesar de que este trató de hacerle hablar varias veces. Lloró, eso sí, en silencio sin que el otro rubio se percatara. Salieron de la casa y subieron al vehículo en la parte trasera.

—Hey, Tweek.

Silencio.

Kenny miró a sus amigos informándoles de todo con solo un gesto y ambos trataron de mantener su conversación sólo entre ellos mientras el rubio trataba de averiguar lo que le ocurría a Tweek Tweak, quien no tenía ninguna intención de hablar.

Llegaron a las gradas y se ubicaron en sus asientos en medio de un montón de alumnos que no dejaba de mirar al desgraciado chico. El grupo de Marsh pareció incómodo por la atención, pero ellos ya tenían asumido que ocurriría algo así. Stanley, por otro lado, hizo su aparición en la cancha como capitán y fue vitoreado por un coro de voces. El partido comenzó. Tweek oyó a las porristas a lo lejos y trató de seguir con los ojos lo que ocurría sobre el pasto. Sus acompañantes aclamaban cada punto, pero Kenny no dejaba de verlo a él con preocupación. Fue durante el medio tiempo que Cartman se acercó serio a Broflovski y le mostró algo en su celular. Ambos adoptaron un extraño gesto y luego miraron a Tweek, quien sintió las miradas sabiendo que estaban viendo el maldito video. Sintió asco por su vida una vez más y decidió dejar el partido y volver a casa antes de que lo notaran. Pidió perdón en su mente y se levantó de la galería abriéndose paso hasta la salida.

—No vas a ningún lado, Tweek.

—¿Qué quieres, Cartman?

Se armó de un valor inexistente y dio media vuelta, ahí estaba Kyle también.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué les importaría? Nunca les ha importado.

—Nos importa.

—¿En qué momento decidieron que les importaba?

—Tweek…

—¿No creen que ya es algo tarde para jugar a eso?

—Tweek, no somos monstruos.

—¿No? Eso no fue lo que me pareció cuando su amiguito Stan se burló de mí.

Fue su último comentario antes de irse.

Tweek jamás olvidaba. Recordaba muy bien cuando Stan le jugó una pesada broma haciéndole ir donde un profesor que jamás le había llamado y le cerraron la puerta hasta el siguiente recreo. Pidió auxilio sin ser escuchado, pero sí oyendo las risas de Kyle y Eric. Sabía que eso había sido muchos años atrás, pero no había llegado a ninguna parte perdonando a todos, así que, ¿para qué molestarse en no guardar rencor? Algún día todo terminaría. Se preguntó cuándo. Y se preguntó también si no podía ser antes.

Se desvió de su camino a casa para perderse en un edificio. Recordaba que era el mismo de su sueño. Subió hasta el último piso y abrió la puerta de la azotea con un fuerte golpe. El frío jugó con él unos minutos que pasó en silencio, observando su propia caída una y otra vez. Su sueño… Ese sueño… Se sentó en la baranda desafiando su propio instinto de supervivencia y esperó a que la noche llegara. No estaba de ánimos para volver a casa. Tampoco de ánimos para vivir.

Se miró su mano quemada por un encendedor con lástima. Acababa de cicatrizar un corte que le habían hecho y ya la tenía lesionada otra vez.

Contempló los autos a lo lejos y se preguntó qué pasaría si se dejara caer. Pero no lo haría. Al parecer, en sus sueños tenía más agallas.

Se incorporó y dejó atrás la azotea para volver al edificio. Ahora iría a casa y pretendería que no estaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus padres no eran los únicos que le esperaban en casa. Kenneth McCormick se encontraba hablando con su madre cuando quitó la llave del cerrojo para guardar el manojo en el bolsillo.

—Jovencito, ¿estas son horas de llegar?

El aludido dio una respuesta casi inaudible sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de Richard.

—Eso me pareció —respondió—. Tu amigo te ha estado esperando hace más de una hora. Ten más consideración.

—¿A-amigo…?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el muchacho rubio. Tembló. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí él?

—¿Por qué no suben? Pronto pondremos la mesa y podrán comer.

—B-bien.

Hizo una seña para que Kenny le siguiera y subieron las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. Encendió la luz, dio unos pasos, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sentado en la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que así compensaríamos tu escape.

 _El partido…_

—¿A dónde fuiste?

Tweek no respondió, se limitó a ordenar su alboroto y trató de desviar sus pensamientos del chico que trataba de, inútilmente, ayudarlo a guardar cosas sin saber dónde iban en realidad. Dobló su ropa, dejó a un lado los cuadernos del colegio y guardó unos libros a velocidad de la luz en su estante y, recién estuvo todo más decente, le dedicó una mirada de pregunta a Kenny. Era hora de hablar.

—Bien, yo… sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa.

 _Últimamente todos quieren asegurarse de que llegue a casa…_

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tweek, desapareciste.

—No desaparecí. Sólo me fui. Los partidos no son lo mío.

—No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado —dijo—. Los chicos están muy arrepentidos y–

Tweek empujó a Kenny a la pared blanca de su cuarto, levantando su dedo, amenazador.

—No me digas a quién perdonar, McCormick. No es como si fueras un santo en esta historia.

El más alto hizo a un lado el brazo de Tweek y lo miró con aspecto culpable. No, Kenny no era ningún santo en su vida de tragedia, jamás ayudó cuando tuvo oportunidad y un par de veces rio cuando eran más jóvenes. Eso Tweak no lo olvidaba.

—Las cosas han cambiado.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—¿Qué les dio a ustedes dos por querer ayudarme? Craig y tú de repente juran que pueden mejorar mi vida… Es detestable. ¡Lo único que quieren hacer es tener sus conciencias limpias! Y ninguno me da una buena explicación.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—Yo tengo una buena explicación.

—¿Cuál?

Se aproximó al chico, sujetándolo de los hombros y unió sus labios en un suave beso que Tweek deshizo asustado, confundido y avergonzado. ¿¡Qué acababa de ocurrir!?

—¡N-no me vengas con esto ahora! —Chilló ocultando su boca con su manga.

Tal vez se había arriesgado mucho al besarlo, quizás era muy pronto, pero quería la confianza del rubio, lo quería a su lado, quería que supiera que era amado. Pero un acto como ese podía tanto llenar la vida de Tweek como destruirla en mil pedazos. La confusión podía con él. No estaba seguro de cómo responder, Kenny se lo imaginaba, Tweek estaba por completo pasmado tratando de procesar tanta información repentina; un ser que no se quiere no es capaz de entender qué es ser querido, un alma que no confía no puede comprender la estabilidad y un corazón roto por la traición y el dolor ya no puede sentir. Tweek ya no podía sentir y era estúpido pensar que un beso le traería a la vida, que le haría disfrutar la brisa una vez más mientras esta desordenaba su cabello. Tweek estaba muerto. Pero estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo y todos para traerlo de vuelta. Sería capaz de buscar en su interior los sentimientos que Tweek trataba de reprimir para evitar más sufrimiento, los traería a flote, lo salvaría.

Se sintió abrazado por la calidez de Kenny y no quiso apartarlo. Era reconfortante. Eléctrico, pero reparador. Era culpa de ese sueño, eso era lo que hacía que sintiera escalofríos al tocarlo. ¿Qué quería decir con ese beso? ¿No era una cruel burla? ¿No era un juego? Probablemente sí lo era… Las personas podían llegar a ser tan despiadadas a veces… Quiso querer fiarse de él, pero algo en lo más profundo de su esencia le decía que sólo se haría daño y, después, le haría daño a él.

—¡Tweek! ¡A comer!

Deshicieron el agarre y bajaron los escalones alfombrados en silencio.

Cenaron con un Kenny conversador que hacía reír a sus padres mientras Tweek jugaba con su comida revolviéndola con el tenedor, aburrido, centrado en su miseria, pensando en lo difícil que se tornaba su vida ahora que Kenneth McCormick decidía aparecer y Craig Tucker volvía.

—¿Tweek, has visto tu celular?

 _Carajo._

—¿Por qué p-preguntas, mamá?

—Craig pasó a dejarlo a la cafetería. Dijo que había pasado por la casa, pero no te encontró.

 _¿Qué?_

—No sabía que habías vuelto a hablar con él. La última vez me dijiste que ya no eran cercanos.

Kenny dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a Tweek.

—Ten.

La de cabello castaño le entregó su Smartphone.

—Me gusta ese chico Tucker, Tweek. Deberías traerlo más seguido.

—Mamá, eso ya se terminó.

—Él no parecía tener cara de que se terminó, cariño, quiero que lo invites a casa a cenar mañana, ¿está bien? Sin excusas.

—…P– —Suspiró resignado—. Sí, mamá.

La cena siguió animada por Kenny y ambos adolescentes dejaron el comedor al terminar de comer ya despidiéndose por la llegada de la noche. Al día siguiente había clases, así que no pretendían quedarse despiertos hasta muy tarde.

Llegaron a la habitación de Tweek.

—¿No les has dicho nada?

—¿Qué quieres que les diga?

—¿Tienen idea del daño que te hizo Tucker?

—No. Y no lo van a saber. La última vez que les conté algo de lo que pasaba en el colegio, fueron a hablar y… las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

—Tweek, necesitas la mayor cantidad de ayud–

—No. Por favor, Kenneth, déjalo así.

El rubio sólo le miró con desaprobación mientras él se perdía en el umbral de la puerta para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes. Ignoró una vez más el espejo que tantos malos pensamientos le traía y dejó que Kenny entrara al llegar su turno. Volvió a la pieza, se cambió de ropa y se acostó. No estaba de ánimos para prepararle a Kenny otra cama, así que tendría que conformarse con usar la mitad de la suya. Cerró los ojos y los abrió al sentir las inesperadas manos de Kenny acariciando su cabello. Se remeció.

—¿T-te molesta dormir aquí?

—No, no hay problema. ¿A ti te molesta que esté aquí?

—No…

Se descubrió llorando en medio de la oscuridad. Se frotó los ojos tratando de detener el flujo de lágrimas sin lograrlo y sintió el brazo del chico a su lado rodearlo. Se dio permiso para aceptar el gesto y volteó a abrazarlo. Se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero no quería dormir solo, necesitaba un refugio. Y así le mostró a Kenny su lado más deplorable por varias horas de sollozo nocturno, sin palabras, sólo llanto impregnado en odio propio.

Cuatro horas apenas habían alcanzado a dormir cuando sonó la alarma. Se encontró aún abrazado por Kenny y se alejó con cuidado. Bostezó y buscó su ropa para partir una vez más a su maldita secundaria. Chris Donnely debía de estar muy enojado si es que Craig fue el que le quitó su celular.

 _Craig…_

Se dirigió a la ducha. Esta vez aceptó el agua caer dulce sobre su cuerpo y observó su abdomen amoratado por los golpes con cierta vergüenza. Odiaba su cuerpo tanto como odiaba su vida y fantaseaba con tener fuerza y un buen físico. Si tuviera la oportunidad de vengarse… Si tan solo hubiese nacido diferente… Pero ningún alocado sueño se cumpliría sólo con desearlo. Había pensado muchas veces en ejercitarse en casa, pero el dolor de sus articulaciones al intentarlo, por culpa de las lesiones diarias que recibía su persona, no se lo permitía.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Había hecho la misma pregunta al menos cinco veces. Tweek no consideraba una buena idea el ser acompañado por Kenny en el autobús al colegio. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás? No quería que McCormick sufriera acoso escolar por su culpa, aunque él no parecía ser del tipo que recibiría un golpe y quedaría tendido al instante.

Esperaron al vehículo y subieron apenas este hubo parado frente a ellos. Buscaron asiento bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes y observaron a Donnely y compañía acercarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cara bonita?

—Piérdete, Donnely.

—Quítate, McCormick, tenemos algo pendiente con este sujeto. —Apuntó uno de los del grupo.

—Métanse con alguien de su tamaño.

—Comienzas a encabronarme.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Tweek tiritaba.

—¿Que qué voy a hacer? —Repitió antes de empuñar su mano—. Esto.

Kenny desvió el golpe y torció el brazo del rubio de cabello enrulado, amenazando con seguir haciendo presión hasta doblarlo. Chris gruñó y sacó su brazo, humillado. El chofer pidió orden y volvieron todos a sus asientos. Eso había salido mejor de lo esperado por Tweek.

Recorrer los pasillos del establecimiento fue una divertida odisea, pues la mayoría volteaba a mirar a ambos chicos, cuyas personalidades no calzaban la una con la otra, que caminaban tratando de fingir que no estaban siendo el foco de atención. Kenneth McCormick era un chico que había ganado mucha popularidad en su vida, un Casanova amado por muchas, odiado por muchos, pero con una alta reputación y una vida de ganador; por otro lado, Tweek Tweak… era Tweek Tweak. Nada más que agregar.

Kenny reía de sus propias bromas tratando de hacer reír al otro rubio, quien sólo dejaba ver una sonrisilla tímida que era borrada con facilidad al percibir las miradas del resto.

—Vamos, Tweek, anímate. No estás solo.

—Lo sé… —murmuró forzando una sonrisa.

Apresuraron el paso para llegar al casillero del muchacho, sacaron los cuadernos necesarios y Kenny lo encaminó a la sala que le correspondía a primera hora antes de recostarse en el marco y esperar a que el timbre tocara. No dejaría que algo molestara la mañana de Tweek. Y nada interrumpió su tranquilidad. Lo despidió y prometió esperarle en el recreo.

Pasó la clase de biología tomando apuntes con una calma que creía haber olvidado. Algo dentro de él le decía que se encontraba a salvo. Le gustaba esa sensación.

Llegó el receso, ensayó una presentación con Kenny, quien le felicitaba haciendo que se sonrojara absurdamente y fue escoltado por el chico hacia la siguiente clase. Le agradeció y se preparó para introducir su disertación, repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras alentadoras de McCormick. Todo salió bastante bien. Demostró una confianza que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo y hasta fue elogiado por la profesora.

Ya era almuerzo. Y, por primera vez en años, comía acompañado y en el casino.

—¿Y? ¿Le vas a decir?

—¿Decir qué a quién?

—Tucker. La invitación a cenar.

—Ugh. Lo había olvidado ya. —Se quejó—. Tengo que hacerlo. ¿Crees que acepte?

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Ofreció Kenny.

—N-no. No sería buena idea.

Claro que no lo sería.

Pidió a Kenny que le dejara ir a solas a buscar al azabache, este no parecía estar muy convencido de la petición del muchacho, pero decidió darle su espacio. Tweek dio las gracias y corrió por el pasillo que llevaba fuera del casino, esfumándose de la vista de su aliado.

Craig no estaba ni en la cafetería ni en el pasillo central, tampoco en detención ni en los baños. _Demonios._ Salió al patio. Recorrió todo el perímetro hasta dar con el pelinegro, pero este no se encontraba solo. Clyde, Token, Douglas y el chico Valmer estaban junto a él. Tragó en seco deseando no haber irrumpido en su conversación. Ya era muy tarde, el grupo se había fijado en su presencia.

—Hey, pero mira quién viene allí.

Se estremeció al oír la voz de Clyde Donovan.

Craig dio media vuelta y lo observó sin expresión. Le produjo temor, pero lo impactante fue el miedo irracional que le invadió al ver a Douglas. Ese rostro, ese cabello castaño claro, esa sonrisa… ¿Por qué le provocaba escalofríos? Se mareó y sintió nauseas. Sus piernas le traicionaron y casi cae de bruces. Los chicos comenzaron a reír, mas una mano se le fue tendida.

—¿Te sientes bien?

No respondió. No fue capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Craig…? ¿Por qué le hablas? —Preguntó Token frunciendo el ceño.

El aludido le ignoró y tomó a Tweek del brazo para ayudarle a equilibrarse.

—E-estoy bien, creo.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí.

Abandonaron el patio bajo la mirada incrédula de los amigos de Craig. Clyde corrió tras ellos.

—¡Craig! ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Nos dejas así por ese perdedor? ¿Por qu–?

—Porque sí, Clyde. Tweek no se merece esto.

—No, no, amigo. No nos puedes dar la espalda de esta forma.

—No les estoy dando la espalda, estoy ayudando a Tweek. Si no lo aceptan, siéntanse libres de darme la espalda a mí —dijo sin mirarlo—. Recuerda que este "perdedor" fue mi novio.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

—Espero que pienses bien lo que vas a decir, Clyde. Después de todo, no llegaste a donde estás por tu cuenta.

El castaño no pudo articular lo que quiso decir y sus ojos parecieron brillar en lágrimas incipientes. Fue un golpe bajo. ¿Eso había sido una amenaza? A Tweek le pareció que era así.

—¡Craig! ¿P-pero qué haces? Tus amigos…

—Prometí cuidarte, Tweek, e iba en serio. ¿Ahora me crees?

Tucker aún sujetaba al chico para evitar su caída. Guardaron silencio por un minuto.

—M-mamá quiere que vayas a cenar hoy a casa.

Craig rio, incomodando a Tweek.

—¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

—Creo que te lo debo.

—No me debes nada, pero si quieres que lo haga, lo haré.

—Gracias. —Lo miró—. ¿Craig?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Ya tenía las razones de Kenny, pero lo que movía al pelinegro para hacer lo que hacía aún le era desconocido. Sentía en un pequeño porcentaje que podía confiar en él, pues ya se había esmerado en demostrarle que era importante su seguridad para él, de lo contrario, ¿por qué molestarse en meterse en peleas que no le correspondían? ¿Por qué pasar por su casa y a la cafetería para devolverle su celular? ¿Por qué menospreciar a sus amigos?

—Me di cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido.

—¿Cobarde?

—La presión… Todos me forzaron a hacerlo. Por mucho tiempo. Y yo cedí. Debí luchar, no debí dejarte de esa forma sólo por miedo a lo que pensaría el resto si continuaba contigo. No soy de acero, Tweek, no soy un héroe. Me arrepentí tanto… Quiero tu perdón. Quiero ganármelo. Y esta vez no me iré ni aunque me eches.

No supo cómo responder a eso. No parecía estar mintiendo. No parecía ser una puesta en escena, pero él era tan desconfiado, tan paranoico y estaba tan resentido, que no sabía qué pensar.

Eso seguía haciendo eco en su mente cuando su ex novio le pidió la sal.

Se la entregó con sus dedos tiritones.

—Te extrañábamos en esta mesa, Craig —dijo su madre—. Ustedes eran tan unidos…

—Lo éramos —respondió el susodicho.

—Tienes que perdonar a Tweek, Craig, sabes que no es muy estable mentalmente.

Algo dentro de Tweek se hundió. Agachó la mirada y Craig pareció notar el cambio de actitud. Su padre siempre lo culpaba por todo, culpaba al trastorno y a los remedios, pero todo era, principalmente, culpa de Tweek; si le pegaban era porque era muy débil, si lo molestaban era porque tenía problemas y todos los dilemas familiares eran por su causa, por gastar mucho dinero en su tratamiento, por ponerle los nervios de punta a su madre y, ¿Por qué no? Tweek también era un mentiroso y alucinaba, eso hacía de la convivencia con él algo más complicada. Eso era Tweek para su padre.

—Fue mi culpa, señor Tweak. Tomé las decisiones equivocadas.

—Alejarte de él fue bueno para ti, Craig.

—¡Richard! —Le retó la castaña.

—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¿Quién soportaría a Tweek por tanto tiempo sin salir con problemas?

Su madre soltó una carcajada. A Tweek se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pero rio. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Craig hizo un gesto similar a una sonrisa, pero más serio. Sus padres pronto iniciaron una burlona conversación basada en los errores y problemas que había cometido y vivido Tweek, y este no pudo evitar bañarse en vergüenza por las anécdotas que compartían. Craig se apresuró en terminar su comida para pedir permiso para levantarse y poder desaparecer con Tweek en las escaleras.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Parecía ser su frase común.

 _¿Tú qué crees?_

—No es nada. Estoy acostumbrado.

Era cierto, pero la costumbre no implica tolerancia. Todo le dolía tanto…

—Había olvidado que tus padres eran así contigo.

—No lo eran. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste, Craig.

El azabache calló sin poder concentrarse en qué decir. Tweek lo notó y trató de guiar la conversación hacia otro tema, uno menos incómodo para ambos, pero Craig parecía querer hablar del pasado. Le hizo memoria de tantas tonterías que hicieron juntos, de hermosos días de invierno invertidos en café bajo cobijas en el sillón viendo la tele acurrucados, de tardes de verano observando el crepúsculo, de peleas ridículas que terminaban con ambos abrazándose, de tantas cosas bellas que se obligó a olvidar tiempo atrás. Y no supo en qué momento sostenía la mano del pelinegro mientras dejaba escapar suaves sollozos. Era tan débil. Hasta una breve alusión al ayer le generaba lágrimas impregnadas en deseos de retroceder y empezar de cero. Lo que quería hacer Craig. Lo que él quería.

Pero ya no aspiraba a volver con Tucker. Debía empezar de la nada en serio. No cometer los mismos errores, y aunque le produjera dolor rechazar esa imagen de ambos juntos otra vez, no pretendía tropezar una y otra vez sobre la misma piedra.

—¿Ahora pasas el tiempo con McCormick?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué él?

—No sé, Craig. Es una buena persona.

—No, no lo es. No confíes en él.

—¿Y me lo dices tú?

Callaron.

—Hablo en serio.

—Craig, ¿estás celoso?

Esa no había sido la mejor frase que pudo haber utilizado. Craig lo soltó.

—No estoy celoso. —Tardó en responder—. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

Al menos se lo tomó bien.

—Deja en paz a Kenneth. Es el único apoyo que tengo ahora.

—¿Y yo?

—Tú no almuerzas conmigo en el casino.

Sabía que estaba siendo un completo imbécil, Craig se había esforzado bastante por él, seguía con mal temperamento, pero le ayudaba. Y mucho.

—¿Quieres que almuerce contigo en el casino?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

—¡Que dejes de fingir que te importo y vuelvas a tus malditos asuntos, Craig!

—¡Me importas! —Exclamó—. ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga para que me creas?

—¡No lo sé!

Craig se arremangó el polerón y la polera, apuntó con su mano derecha el brazo izquierdo y pidió que mirara.

—¡Esto dice cuánto me importas!

Su muñeca estaba cubierta de cicatrices. Tweek frunció el ceño, confundido y asustado.

—¡Por cada vez que te hice daño, por cada vez…!

No podía ser cierto. ¿Era cierto? ¿Craig Tucker sufría… por su causa? Tweek no quiso acercarse más, pero no fue necesario hacerlo para darse cuenta de un par de heridas recientes hechas verticalmente. Había tratado de suicidarse.

Pero Tweek estaba enojado.

—¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, Craig!

¿Pero qué carajos acababa de decir?

—¡No, pero lo hice!

—¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¡No puedo volver atrás y decirte "hey Craig, aunque seas un maldito bastardo conmigo, no quiero que te lastimes"!

Bien. Ahora sí estaba siendo un idiota de primera y lo supo, pero ya era muy tarde, el azabache tomaba sus cosas y se estaba retirando del cuarto.

—No eres el único que sueña con morir, Tweek.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar la residencia Tweak.

¿A qué se refería? La cabeza del rubio dio mil vueltas a esa oración. No hablaba literalmente, ¿verdad? Aunque sí estaba seguro de que acababa de joderla y mucho. Su frente nuevamente tenía rastros de sangre. _Demonios._

Tecleó un mensaje para Kenny y esperó la respuesta. Media hora más tarde el rubio llegó a la puerta de su casa, listo con su bolso para quedarse a alojar. Tweek abrió la puerta algo triste, pero sonrió al verlo allí. Al sonreír, cayó en la cuenta de que lo necesitaba a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

No había notado lo preocupado que estaba hasta que Kenny, tendido sobre su espalda en su cama, mirando el móvil de Tweek con las manos en el aire, suspiró antes de dar su comentario al respecto.

—Vaya que le has spameado el celular a Craig.

El número se lo había conseguido con el mismo rubio que leía los mensajes riendo.

—¡Agh! ¡Dios! ¡Suelta eso! —Chilló tratando de quitar el aparato de sus manos.

Kenny siguió sonriendo mientras forcejeaba con el otro rubio. No tenía derecho a meterse así en su privacidad, pero eso a McCormick no le importaba si es que lograba sacarle al menos una sonrisa por las estupideces que hacía, y lo lograba, de hecho, ahora Tweek reía. Eso era suficiente.

—¿Qué pasó con él? Clyde me dijo que no contestaba sus mensajes tampoco. Pensó que lo había mandado yo al hospital, lo digo sin exagerar, Clyde puede ser tan tonto a veces…

—¿Desde cuándo no contesta? ¡Ngh!

—Viernes. ¿No estuvo aquí esa tarde?

Tweek abrió los ojos con mayor sorpresa y entrando en pánico. ¿Era su culpa? Rápidamente sus antiguos tics comenzaron a hacerse presente, de eso se percató Kenny.

—Hey, hey. ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Kenny?

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que Craig esté en riesgo de… s-suicidarse?

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Me dijo algo extraño el viernes… y no sé si…

El otro rubio reflexionó sobre el tema unos segundos con un rostro de complicación. Le estaba resultando más difícil pensar de lo que esperaba, y eso a Tweek no le tranquilizaba para nada.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Que yo no era el único que soñaba con morir.

Callaron con un Tweek nervioso.

—¿Quieres que lo vayamos a ver?

El muchacho lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Kenny se ofrecía a acompañarlo a ver a Tucker? Eso sólo podía significar que el tema era grave. Tendría que ir sí o sí, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Por eso salieron de la casa mientras el sol se alzaba sobre ellos lentamente dando paso a una nueva mañana. Llegaron a casa del azabache, Kenny hizo ademán de tocar el timbre, pero Tweek le bajó el brazo mirándolo y lo hizo él. Por supuesto que le correspondía a él hacer el trabajo. Era su culpa que todo eso estuviese pasando. El llamado fue atendido por Laura, su madre, quien lucía seria. Tweek perdió la valentía y se forzó a hablar con mucha dificultad.

—¿Tweek? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La mujer estaba pendiente de la pelea entre los chicos.

—¿E-está Craig?

—Sí… Pasa. Está en su cuarto, no lo ha dejado.

Tweek entró.

—¿Kenny, no pasas? —Preguntó la mujer.

—No… Yo creo que mejor esperaré aquí.

—Al menos espera adentro. Te haré un té.

—Gracias, señora Tucker.

Tweek no gastó tiempo en aceptar el té y tan solo subió corriendo las escaleras con la esperanza revivida. Craig estaba vivo, eso era un buen comienzo.

Golpeó la puerta cerrada que correspondía a la del azabache sin pensar el estruendo que armaba, pero nadie respondió. Lo llamó por su nombre. Nadie respondió. Probó girando la manilla de la puerta, pero esta no cedió, estaba con seguro. Era obvio que el azabache no quería hablar con él, pero tenía que hacerlo, sentía, en su interior, que debía hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Tenía que aclararle que sí le importaba todo lo que Craig hacía por él, que por más rencor que le guardara, una parte de él lo perdonaba… Porque era verdad. Quería perdonarlo, pero no podía. Todo le afligía demasiado. Todo le presionaba demasiado. Su mente hacía mucho ruido.

—Craig… Entiendo que estés enojado, entiendo que estés frustrado… Yo también lo estaba… —Moduló venciendo el temor a perdonar—. Y quiero decir que… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Sí. Ahora estaba siendo sincero. Ese era el primer paso para dar inicio a la nueva vida que tanto deseaba. Debía permitir que todos sus sentimientos reprimidos salieran, los buenos y los malos, todos. Una pequeña luz, con solo esas palabras, iluminó su pequeño corazón tan lastimado por el mundo y tan castigado por él, y con esa misma luz percibió sus ojos llorando. Pero no fueron sus sollozos ahogados los que escuchó acompañando esas lágrimas.

—¿Craig…?

Siguió el llanto, esta vez más notorio, farfullando algo.

—¿Craig? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó otra vez.

 _No, no está bien, imbécil._

—Craig, abre la puerta, por favor.

Peleó con la helada manilla de metal.

—¿Tweek…? ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó una pequeña de cabellos cobrizos.

—No puedo… N-no puedo hacerlo —murmuraba con más fuerza la voz del chico desde el interior del cuarto.

—Tricia... Craig... Tu hermano no abre la puerta.

—¿Craig? —Llamó la niña—. ¡Abre!

Sollozos.

Tricia tomó el lugar de Tweek y jugó con la manilla por unos segundos hasta que esta hizo un _click_ y la puerta se abrió junto a una patada de la menor.

—¡Craig!

—No puedo ha-hacerlo…

Pero lo que vieron cambió la expresión de enojo de la niña por una de horror y Tweek quedó perplejo antes de entrar en pánico en menos de un segundo, mientras su mente intentaba por todos los medios entender la situación.

El azabache se encontraba tendido sobre la cama tapando sus ojos con uno de sus brazos mientras lloraba, y sangre corría por todas partes manchando el cubrecama azul oscuro y las sábanas blancas. La pequeña chilló, Tweek gritó el nombre de Craig como si estuviera en una película de terror y, de inmediato, se escucharon pasos casi galopar en la escalera. Laura y Kenny entraban en la habitación en el momento en que Tweek trataba de tomar el cuerpo ahora silencioso de Craig mientras este mantenía sus brazos en la misma posición, reacio a moverse, pero con el rostro más descubierto por el remezón que le dedicó Tweek.

—¡Una ambulancia! —Gritó la mujer.

El caos se generó al instante. Pero mientras Kenny llamaba al 911 preguntándole el número de la casa a la madre de Craig, mientras esta respondía con frenesí y ordenaba a su hija a buscar algo con qué detener la hemorragia, mientras Tricia trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar y sí obedecer, mientras Craig veía el mundo detenerse… Tweek sonrió.

—Vamos a empezar bien esta vez, ¿sí? —le susurró con calma mirando a los ojos entrecerrados del chico.

Todo se revolcaba dentro de él, pero supo, en ese mismo instante en que vio su figura sollozante, que lo que Craig Tucker necesitaba no era su dolor, no era su lástima, no era su apoyo y no eran sus disculpas. Porque el perdón y la ayuda no valen nada para una persona harta del mundo, eso ya lo había aprendido por su cuenta. Lo único que necesitaba Craig era algo de lo que aferrarse, un par de alas dispuestas a darlo todo por él. Y él acababa de darse cuenta de que quería ser su soporte, de que sería capaz de olvidar el pasado, de que sería capaz de aprender y enseñarle a Craig un nuevo mundo, ¿y por qué no? Descubrir ese mismo mundo con él.

Craig lo observó impactado por unos largos segundos en los que el sudor frío cubrió la frente de Tweek, pero luego los volvió a cerrar y envolvió el cuello del rubio con sus antebrazos ensangrentados. Tweek dejó caer sus lágrimas olvidadas y enterró su rostro en el cabello oscuro del desdichado. Junto a él apareció Kenny y entre ambos lo bajaron por las escaleras. Tricia trató de contener la sangre con un torniquete de vendas y toallas y la mujer abrazó a su hijo justo antes de que los paramédicos llegaran. Había sido un gran espectáculo, uno horroroso.

Se encontraba en la sala de espera en posición fetal sobre su silla. Kenneth se acercó a él con dos cafés y le recitó la hora. Tweek lo miró con culpa aún en los ojos.

—Hey, hey, no es tu culpa que esto pasara.

Pero él sí se la atribuía, sí era a causa de él. O eso pensaba.

—¿No te diste cuenta? Fue reciente. Él bien se pudo haber cortado mientras yo le hablaba como un idiota sin percatarse de nada y–

—Shhh… —Le consoló Kenny, abrazándolo—. Eso no quiere decir nada, Tweek. Es una mezcla de todo.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. —Sonrió—. Ahora ten tu café. La huelga de hambre no ayudará a Craig.

Tweek rio, pero recordó los brazos del pelinegro y su ánimo resbaló hasta llegar al suelo. El rubio a su lado hizo todo lo humanamente posible por motivarlo, pero era complicado. Tweek veía su reflejo en Craig. Se preguntó si hubiese llegado el caso a la inversa, uno en donde él se rajaba las venas y se sumía en una bañera hasta la muerte, alguien llegaría a golpear la puerta para intentar salvarlo. ¿Habría un Tweek ahí para él? Luego rio otra vez. Esta vez con una risa impregnada en auto burla. Claro que no. Sólo en sueños alguien acudiría a su rescate. Para empezar, la casa estaría vacía… Para terminar, la casa seguiría vacía. Kenny no podía estar para él siempre, y si la pelea hubiese sido con Craig, dudaba mucho que este fuera a ir a su casa para conocer su estado, y aunque lo hiciera, se rendiría fácil ante el silencio respondiendo a su llamado.

Pero pensar en eso tampoco ayudaba a Craig. Sentirse mal por él mismo… ¡Qué egoísta! No todo era él, no más, debía recordarlo. Tucker lo necesitaba tanto como él necesitaba a Kenny.

—¿En qué piensas? —La suave voz del rubio acarició su rostro.

—Pensaba en que… ¿Cómo me soportas? ¡Mírame! No he hecho nada más que lloriquear todo el día y tú… Tú has tratado de subirme el ánimo, pero yo…

—Tweek…

—¿Qué?

—No me molesta. Me gusta estar contigo.

Sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo ante esas palabras. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era eso que le producía escalofríos? Quería saber qué era. Tenía que saberlo. Cada vez que veía a Kenny, su mente vagaba por la imagen de sus fríos labios uniéndose, el sonido de los vehículos a lo lejos, el viento gélido desordenando su ropa, y luego, la eterna caída.

—Hey, Tweek… No te pongas así. Va a estar bien.

—No, no lo va a estar. ¡Mira la sangre!

Aún no se aseaba del todo. Su cabello aún estaba teñido en sangre propia y la de Craig. Tembló al sentir su cabellera fría y humedecida por el líquido rojo oscuro.

—¿Será mejor si vamos a lavarte? —Sugirió—. No pasará nada si nos alejamos un rato.

Tweek se había negado a apartarse de la sala de espera, así que su ropa seguía manchada, y su rostro había sido limpiado sólo por las manos de Kenny y una toalla de la casa de los Tucker que se encontraba en el mismo desastroso estado. Pero esta vez, Tweek accedió. Ya no podía soportar el metálico aroma inundando su nariz. En serio detestaba la sangre. Se paró temblando por el frío en su ropa húmeda y por la terrible situación que estaba viviendo, avanzó por la sala sostenido por Kenny y recibió la mirada agradecida de la madre de Tucker que acurrucaba a su hija menor entre las sillas. Thomas le hizo una seña y detuvieron la marcha.

—Tweek… Si no hubieses llegado, quizás Craig ahora estaría…

No pudo responder. La culpa le carcomía. Todos le hacían sentir un héroe, cuando en realidad era sólo él pretendiendo ser víctima y haciendo sentir mal a Craig. Él no era ningún héroe.

—No sabíamos que Craig se sentía así —confesó mirando el suelo, pero luego dirigió sus ojos a Tweek—. Pero tú sí… Y lo supiste manejar. Por eso te agradezco, Tweek.

—No comprendo.

—Laura y yo sabemos lo que has pasado por culpa de Craig.

 _Ouch._

—¿D-de qué habla?

Kenny pareció querer comentar, pero decidió callar.

—Tweek, sabemos lo que nuestro hijo hizo. Por su causa has sufrido mucho. Sabemos que te dejó y no sólo eso, si me permites seguir…, se encargó de destruirte… Pero hoy estuviste aquí para él incluso después de todo lo que hizo. Yo… No hubiese podido, Tweek. Sabías que él se sentía mal ¡no importa el porqué! Pero viniste aun así y sigues aquí. Y tú también, Kenneth.

—No, señor Tucker, Tweek es el único héroe aquí.

 _Un héroe,_ esa palabra otra vez. Tal vez él era el único que, cegado por su baja autoestima y el rechazo a sí mismo, no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar. Había salvado a Craig. Eso era lo único que importaba. No tenía caso torturarse, lo que dijo fue cruel y se arrepentía, pero eso no era suficiente como para buscar la muerte. Había mucho por detrás que Tweek no podía ver. Quizás su padre le había acostumbrado a echarse la culpa y arrastrarla solo, siempre con la posibilidad de que ella lo arrastrara a él.

—Gracias, Tweek.

—Voy a estar aquí para él, señor Tucker.

Seguía estremeciéndose, así que Kenny volvió a afirmarlo con su brazo y ambos caminaron hacia los baños.

—¿Polerón o polera?

 _¿…?_

—¿Polera?

Kenny sonrió y, acto seguido, bajó el cierre de su polerón, se deshizo de su polera y se la tendió a Tweek. Este le observó sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo, la aceptó y trató de desabrochar su camisa sin lograrlo, su mano le dolía mucho. McCormick se dedicó a hacer el trabajo por él, dándole un extraño sentimiento de inutilidad mezclado con confianza que no supo descifrar. Su toque seguía siendo electrizante, incluso más que el de Craig; este no era por temor, era por algo más. ¿El sueño? Todo se resumía al sueño. Su dulce fantasía, su dulce refugio.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Por qué siempre la misma pregunta? —Preguntó mientras Kenny le sacaba los rastros de sangre de sus hombros desnudos con toallas de papel del dispensador.

—Te noto ido. Quiero acompañarte en lo que sea que hagas —respondió—. Espera. ¿Te estoy incomodando?

—¡No! E-en absoluto. Es solo que… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo?

—No creo que lo vayas a entender pronto. Aún te falta para ver lo maravilloso y fuerte que eres.

—¿Maravilloso? ¿Fuerte? Estás viendo a la persona equivocada, Kenneth.

—No, claro que no. Yo no me equivoco, Tweek.

Se acercó a su rostro hasta rozar sus narices y se detuvo cerca de los labios de Tweek como pidiendo permiso. Este se paralizó por el choque eléctrico y, al sentir el aliento de Kenny tan cerca y tan dulce, permitió que el rubio continuara. Tenía curiosidad por saber si era como en su sueño besar a Kenneth McCormick y esta vez no lo echaría a perder por un absurdo miedo de momento. Fue lento. Sus labios se deslizaron con delicadeza y suavidad. Se sorprendió. Los de Kenny eran cálidos, no como los suyos, fríos, siempre pálidos, siempre temerosos de amar y más fríos. Pero la diferencia no le desagradó, de hecho, se sintió ligeramente adicto a ellos.

Pero un solo beso no lo traería a la vida.

Tweek no podía amar si no se apreciaba, y no quería aceptar que podía dejarse amar. Era un gran dilema para Kenny, pero sonrió. Tweek no lo hizo, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Terminó de limpiar al muchacho, le puso su polera y se subió la cremallera del polerón. Tomó la polera de Tweek empapada en sangre y agua en la mano desocupada y guio al rubio de vuelta a la sala de espera. En el camino, los Tucker hacían una barricada junto a un doctor.

—Chicos…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Craig estará internado un par de días. No podrán verlo hasta que salga. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?

—Nos encargaremos de decirle que estuvieron aquí —siguió la mujer—. No necesitan venir mañana. Con suerte me dejarán entrar a mí. Lo van a aislar…

—¿Pero está bien?

—Sí, es sólo por precaución.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, Tweek sintió su palpitar aumentar y jugar con su ritmo respiratorio, ofreciéndole la sensación de desvanecerse a falta de aire. Se tambaleó. De su frente comenzó a emanar sangre y la tocó con su mano quemada. _Demonios._

—¿Tweek? ¿Te pasó algo?

—No es nada, señora Tucker, tuve unos inconvenientes hace un par de días y–

—Y eso necesita sutura, Tweek —le cortó la mujer.

—Estoy bien. —Respondió—. Nosotros ya nos íbamos. ¿Kenny, traerías los cafés?

—De inmediato —Acató—. Nos vemos…

—Adios, Kenny, y gracias otra vez, Tweek.

Tweek asintió, dio un paso atrás y siguió al otro rubio que tomaba ya ambos envases de café con sus manos.

—Tweek… —Dijo una vez estuvieron fuera del hospital—. ¿Seguro que no quieres ver la posibilidad de darle unos puntos a eso?

—Déjalo ya, Kenny.

Kenny se resignó y cambió el tema de conversación tratando de no caer en el de Tucker. Tweek quería mantenerse en silencio tratando de entender qué era esa estática que se formaba cuando estaba junto a Kenny, pero a la vez no quería dejar de escuchar la encantadora voz del chico. ¿Y qué pasaba si eso que sentía sí era temor? ¿Y si Craig tenía razón y Kenny era peligroso? Lo miró mientras caminaban. Demasiado puro, demasiado atento, demasiado cercano… McCormick bien podía estarlo asechando. ¡Maldita sea, Craig! ¿Por qué no podía dejarle confiar? Quería hablar con Craig. Tenía muchas preguntas, quería muchas respuestas.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—N-no es nada. Creo que necesito descansar.

Volvieron a casa. Tweek rebuscó en el refrigerador algo para cocinar y poder almorzar de una desgraciada vez. Tenía hambre, pero su estómago seguía revuelto por el hedor de la sangre. Kenny prometió seguir con la comida si él se iba a duchar. No le quedó otra que hacerlo, el rubio era persistente.

¿Quién era Kenny y qué hacía en su vida? ¿Quién era Craig y qué hacía en su vida? ¿Quién era él y qué hacía con su vida? Su vida, un enorme enredo de malas elecciones acompañado con millones de desgracias y puntos sin salida. ¿Por qué alguien querría ayudarlo? Y volvía al inicio. ¡No! Ya se había convencido de querer empezar otra vez. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo en el pasado? ¿Por qué retroceder sobre sus propios pasos? ¿Por qué no aceptar que podía ser feliz? Porque era mentira. Tweek Tweak no podía ser feliz. Tweek Tweak no se merecía la felicidad. Tweek Tweak estaba destinado a perder, siempre perder. Y ya se había acostumbrado.

Dejó que el agua cayera sobre él como un aguacero mientras se sentaba en la bañera a llorar. El contacto del agua caliente con sus heridas hacía que su cuerpo ardiera en leves dolores, quería salir, pero tenía miedo a enfrentarse con el mundo real. Se decidió. Lo logró. Tomó la toalla y, tras secarse, la observó con manchas rojizas. Se culpó. Se vistió con su ropa recién doblada y recordó a Kenny ofreciéndole su polera, quedando en sólo polerón. Se culpó. Caminó llevando otra muda para el rubio, bajó las escaleras y tropezó con la alfombra. Se culpó. Se levantó adolorido y le tendió la polera a Kenny. Este lo miró y sonrió. Sonrió también.

Bajo toda la oscuridad que le envolvía, aún podía crecer un poco de luz. _"Puedes volver a sentir…"_. Rio, dejando a Kenny confundido. Rio, llenándose de confusión. Rio.

Rio, porque sabía que era una tierna mentira que jugaba a ser verdad. Rio, porque por al menos unos segundos creyó en ella. Rio una vez más y las lágrimas descendieron.

Kenny lo abrazó. Kenny lo abrazó y se culpó. Él no podía devolverle lo que el otro anhelaba, pero aun así, Kenneth, a sabiendas de ello, lo sujetaba y besaba su frente herida. Tweek sintió su cuerpo pesar más de lo que debía, sintió sus músculos flaquear y, ya mareado, se aferró al cuerpo de Kenny y se hundió en más llanto. No entendía el mundo. No entendía lo que sucedía. Y tampoco entendió por qué sus labios buscaron desesperados los del otro.

Pero pronto lo haría, Kenny estaba seguro, le haría entender.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien, otra vez tardé más de lo que hubiese deseado. Estuve algo ocupada con las actividades de cierre de año y colegio, así que no hubo tiempo para escribir ni publicar. Pero heme aquí.**

 **No interrumpo más. Perdón por los errores, mi edición no es la mejor y se me escapan cosas.**

 **...**

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—Tweek, tranquilízate. Sí quiero hacer esto.

Acababan de bajarse del bus escolar y ahora se encontraban frente a las puertas de la secundaria con un Tweek nervioso y muy asustado. Kenny le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que le producían paz interior y él le devolvió un gesto similar, pero más tímido. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, besó su frente mientras varios curiosos se detenían a observarlos y, finalmente, entrelazó sus dedos con los fríos de Tweek. De esa forma, avanzaron juntos por los corredores del establecimiento hasta llegar al casillero del rubio que trataba de contener sus tics.

Durante esos días en que Kenneth McCormick convivió con él en su casa, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Tweek aún no entendía por qué recibía tanta atención de parte del otro muchacho, pero intentaba no cuestionárselo tanto y dejar de pensar de más. Lo que sí entendía era que Kenny le provocaba algo que nadie lograba hacerle sentir y, de a poco, pero en un corto tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaba esa sensación y que se sentía seguro a su lado de una forma especial. Todavía no estaba seguro de si eso que le producía corrientes eléctricas era amor o algo similar, pero la idea le agradaba. Sí, la idea de enamorarse sonaba muy bien. Y ahora que se había propuesto empezar una nueva vida, eso parecía ser muy conveniente. Kenny le había informado que comprendía que no pudiera estar seguro de qué sentía realmente por él, pero que mientras se decidía, quería compartir la mayor parte del tiempo, en lo posible, juntos. En resumen, no le importaba ser usado mientras pudiera estar con Tweek, cosa que hacía sentir terrible a este último y le generaba cierta presión para apresurarse en su decisión final.

Mientras caminaban de la mano, nadie pareció querer realizar un comentario directo a la pareja que se había convertido en protagonista de susurros y miradas. Tweek no se cohibió tanto esta vez, de hecho, se sintió bien. Kenny le proporcionaba una seguridad que hacía años no sentía. Le recordó a la primera vez que llegó con Craig al colegio luego de haber hecho pública su relación el día anterior.

Pensar en él le dolía. No sabía nada del azabache aún.

Su mañana transcurrió pacífica y lejos de ser abrumadora. No le tocó ninguna clase con Kenny ese día, por lo que tuvo que arreglárselas por su cuenta, pero no fue tan difícil como creyó que sería. Un par de aviones de papel trató de sacarle de su burbuja de comodidad, pero no lo logró; tomó ambos y los arrugó sin molestarse en leerlos para luego pararse a botarlos en la basura. Tweek sería fuerte.

Kenny esperó su salida en la puerta cada recreo y, durante el almuerzo, ambos caminaron riendo por los pasillos, sin detenerse a escuchar lo que el alumnado quería decir, mientras se dirigían al casino. Kenny escogió una mesa y, apenas se hubo sentado, Kyle y Stan aparecieron a su lado, sin darle oportunidad a Tweek para ubicarse en el asiento destinado a su persona.

—Tweek, ¿nos das un momento? —Pidió el pelirrojo.

Observó la mirada fulminante de Stan y comprendió lo que ocurría. Era obvio, ¿quién lo querría cerca? Así que soltó una suave positiva y retiró su bandeja de la mesa antes de alejarse unos cuantos metros.

—Kenny, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? No me vengas con que es parte de tu plan, porque esto ya se está saliendo de control.

—Chicos, Tweek necesita mi ayuda.

—Una cosa es ayudarlo y la otra–

—No entiendo por qué les afecta tanto lo que yo haga con Tweek —le cortó Kenny.

—Esto te afecta a ti. Y tú eres parte de nuestro grupo. Nos afecta.

—Pero así soy feliz. Tweek es feliz, Stan.

—¿No te das cuenta de que él aceptaría a cualquiera a cambio de seguridad?

 _A cualquiera…_

Tweek les escuchaba a pesar de que susurraran.

—¿Siquiera te gusta?

Stan y Kyle parecían estar completamente en desacuerdo con el nuevo tipo de relación que mantenían ambos y Kenny les miraba incrédulo ante tanta negatividad.

—¿No te gustaba Ashley hace unas semanas? —Hizo su presencia Cartman.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Cómo que "y eso qué"? Claramente estás confundido.

—Hay cosas que ustedes no saben y eso va a quedar así.

—Bien, pero no te quejes si algo sale mal. —Se resignó Kyle.

—¿Ahora puedo comer en paz con Tweek?

—Haz lo que quieras.

Kenneth McCormick llamó al otro rubio, quien estimó mejor no hacer comentarios de ningún tipo y sólo dedicarse a comer. Su sonrisa era falsa, la conversación le había dejado algo complicado. ¿Qué era eso de Ashley? De pronto todo lo que le había dicho Kenny parecía desvanecerse en el aire como humo. Ya nada se sintió tan real como lo fue minutos atrás, era como si algo hubiese rebanado su esperanza. Tal vez Kenny sí jugaba con él.

Como nunca, la mesa del grupillo se mantuvo en silencio, sólo siendo acompañada por el sonido de los servicios al chocar. _Incómodo._ Tweek sentía su estómago revuelto y el hambre se había ido ya. Sin previo aviso, se levantó de la mesa careciendo de una buena excusa y dejó su bandeja en el mueble metálico hecho para sostenerlas. Vio con el rabillo del ojo al rubio levantarse también, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Eric Cartman. Le agradeció en su mente. Siguió su camino hacia los baños, mas un golpe súbito le hizo chocar contra la pared dejándole atontado. _Demonios._

Un minuto a solas y ya se encontraba en peligro.

Trató de enfrentar con la mirada a su agresor y distinguió el rostro de Bridon, el chico estrella del basketball escolar, frente a él. Jamás le había hecho daño alguno al muchacho que le miraba con tanto desprecio, pero, claro, no necesitaba haber lastimado u ofendido a nadie para recibir una golpiza, era como si les saliera por naturaleza el atacarle. Quizás era así. Supo de inmediato que intentar seguir con su camino sería un acto imposible, así que no se movió ni trató de avanzar, sólo esperó. Tal vez podría zafarse en algún momento y correr hacia un lugar más seguro.

—¿Te crees muy genial con McCormick cuidándote la espalda, maldito ladrón?

 _¿…?_

—¿D-de qué hablas?

—El otro día estuviste en el gimnasio, y da la casualidad de que desaparecieron mis tickets desde entonces.

 _¿Tickets?_

—Pregúntale a Donnely, no a mí.

—Chris no tiene motivos para robarlos.

—¿Y q-qué te hace pensar que yo sí?

Recibió un golpe en el torso que le dejó sin aire y se vio ser separado de su mochila. Trató de reponerse, pero el dolor que sentía en las costillas le petrificó. Gueermo tenía más fuerza a pesar de ser menor que él.

—Tal vez los robaste para el pobretón de tu novio.

Lanzó una bofetada directo al rostro del castaño, pero este la esquivó con agilidad y le plantó otro golpe ahora en el estómago, provocando su caída. Tweek estaba enojado, le molestó que metieran a Kenny en el asunto más que haber sido tratado de protagonista del hurto. Se sintió extraño. Era una clase de enojo que no había sentido en el pasado. Se recuperó y se puso de pie para intentar golpearlo. A la lucha se sumó un chico de cabello rojo y pronto la pelea, mejor dicho, paliza, ganó espectadores de distintos cursos que celebraron su agonía.

El barullo que se armó fue tan grande que llamó la atención de los que comían en paz tras las puertas del casino, lo que hizo que Kenneth McCormick apareciera en la escena rápidamente al haber sospechado lo que ocurría afuera del baño de varones.

Al ver su figura aparecer, Tweek sintió alegría y alivio, pero al verle llegar y agarrar al pelirrojo llamado Calvin por el cuello de la camisa, se sintió ridículo. Hasta un par de chicos menores que él podían llevarle al piso sin mayor dificultad. Escuchó los gritos furiosos de Kenny antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo sangrar la herida que aún no cicatrizaba del todo, pero antes de caer una vez más, alcanzó a distinguir a Stanley incorporándose al caos y rugiéndole palabras a Gueermo previamente a golpearlo en la nariz. _¿Pero qué demonios…?_ Aparentemente Stan no lo odiaba tanto como pensó, de hecho, en cuanto los de cursos menores se retiraron y el tumulto que les rodeaba comenzó a dispersarse, le ofreció la mano para pararlo.

Kenny se sobó el codo por un momento antes de acudir al rescate y verificar las lesiones del rubio. Tweek se sentía tan disminuido que tuvo ganas de apartarlo de un manotazo, pero las retuvo y se dejó revisar.

—Gracias, Stan —susurró McCormick.

Kenny sonreía. Stan le respondió la sonrisa y luego miró a Tweek.

—Ten. —Le entregó su mochila.

Tomó su posesión y agradeció el rescate.

Estaba 99% seguro de que Stan intervino por apoyo a Kenny y no a él, pero de igual forma sintió el deber de sonreírle. No todos los días el capitán de football americano ayuda a un marginado espantando a sus matones, sobre todo, si se considera que en un pasado no muy lejano, también le hizo bullying.

El resto del día avanzó tranquilo, sin nada más que las típicas miradas burlonas y otras de lástima de los demás estudiantes. Tweek ya estaba acostumbrado a esos pares de ojos husmeando y buscando su punto débil, así que aparte del sentimiento de incomodidad cuando una persona mira a otra fijamente, no sintió más presión. Ahora, era cierto que la atención se encontraba multiplicada por diez al tener a Kenny acariciando su cabello y abrazándolo de un momento a otro, pero el tacto del rubio hacía que lo olvidara levemente y pudiera soportar la situación de una mejor forma.

Cuando llegó la hora de libertad, Kenny se ofreció a acompañarlo, aunque sonó más a una auto-invitación a su casa que a una propuesta, aunque eso no le importaba a Tweek, pues disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban a solas hablando de música, recuerdos, el futuro y cosas más triviales. Pero lo que más le gustaba, y lo negaría siempre, era cuando Kenny interrumpía sus tristes relatos con un beso para evitar sus sollozos. Sí, la idea de enamorarse sonaba, en definitiva, muy bien.

—¿Has sabido algo de Craig? —Salió automático de sus labios.

—No. ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo?

—Eso estaría bien —respondió Tweek.

Desviaron su camino y se dirigieron hacia el hospital. A juzgar por la voz de Kenny desde que mencionó el nombre del azabache, se podía notar que todavía no le agradaba del todo, o quizás casi nada. ¿Qué tenían esos dos uno en contra del otro? No podía ser todo su culpa, ¿o sí? No creía posible que esos dos sujetos se hubieran declarado la guerra por él y sólo por él.

Sus resultados no fueron gratificantes. Craig se encontraba privado del derecho a visita aún. A pesar de haberle casi suplicado de rodillas a la enfermera por que les dejaran entrar, no les permitieron la pasada.

Se fueron y, Tweek, frustrado, pateó una piedrecilla por todo el camino en silencio absoluto.

Quería tener noticias sobre Craig. Se había jurado estar ahí para él cuando más lo necesitara y otorgarle lo que el pelinegro alguna vez le entregó, quería no sujetarlo, sino ser de quien Tucker se sujetara, cosa que era incluso más importante que el apoyo tradicional. Porque Tweek conocía ese sentimiento de nada. Ese que envuelve con dolor y, después, con silencio. Porque los peores días no eran cuando en su mente esa voz le denigraba y repetía durante una eternidad lo mal que le trataba la vida, lo mal que estaba actuando, lo débil que era; los peores días eran aquellos donde no había eco en su mente, cuando ninguna voz le acompañaba en su desdicha. Los peores días eran cuando se encontraba por completo solo y sin esa caricia constante de su lado negativo, cuando no tenía refugio alguno, ni siquiera en la pena propia.

Por eso sentía que entendía a Craig. Porque ya lo había vivido.

Su mente recordó esa vez en que, de un momento a otro, decidió juntar con cautela setenta pastillas cuyas interacciones entre ellas provocarían su muerte casi inmediata. Recordó haber esperado hasta tenerlas todas y, una noche, bajarlas con agua, de a tres, por su garganta. Había contemplado el cóctel por varios minutos antes de disponerse a tomarlas, minutos en que el dolor acumulado en su alma y cuerpo le produjo pánico. Lloró. Lloró en silencio mientras sujetaba la botella con sus temblorosos dedos. Dolía tanto. Y mientras más píldoras desaparecían en su boca, más trataba su mente de llevarle los momentos felices en un intento desesperado de supervivencia. No se detuvo ni siquiera ante las náuseas. Las setenta tabletas recorrieron su cuerpo y, él, aún sollozante, se dejó caer en la cama y se tumbó para dormir cerrando los ojos sin dejar de pedir perdón.

La muerte no estaría de su lado aquella noche.

Un lavado de estómago le trajo de vuelta al mundo.

Y lo que más fuerte se había grabado en sus memorias, era esa horrible sensación de indecisión una vez que ya todo estaba hecho. La duda. La terrible duda. El "¿qué hubiese pasado si…?". La esperanza. La maldita esperanza que le abandonó, volvía justo en el momento final, como si hubiese estado al acecho, sigilosa, paciente, despiadada.

Y el imaginarse al pelinegro pasando por esa situación, vacilando, sin decidirse a enterrar el filo en su piel, llorando, repitiendo una y otra vez "no puedo hacerlo", le partía el corazón, sobre todo, debido a que era el mismo chico que le enseñó a ser fuerte, el mismo que le fue a ver al hospital después de casi morir por sus malditas pastillas, el mismo que le dijo que todo estaría bien. En resumen, su Craig, el fuerte, su soporte, su héroe.

Ahora él sería el héroe. Un héroe por el que velaba un ángel.

Miró a Kenny y le sonrió. Este devolvió la mueca algo confundido, pero alegre. Acto seguido, se colgó de su cuello para, por segunda vez, él iniciar el beso que les dejaría sin respiración. Se separó algo avergonzado, pero Kenneth le atrajo para besarlo una vez más.

Sí, enamorarse sería genial.

Su desvío les llevó al lago Stark, desde donde miraron al sol morir y, con su ida, avivar el pueblo. Los focos reemplazaron a la estrella y cientos de autos dieron vueltas por el pueblito en vías de desarrollo iluminando y dando vida a South Park. Los mismos vehículos que vio desde una azotea en una noche tan helada como aquella, justo antes de caer.

 _Alas…_

—Kenny…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos a casa.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Quiero volver —dijo con un rostro afligido.

La temperatura disminuyó aún más. McCormick se levantó y besó al rubio antes de cogerlo de la mano y avanzar hacia la residencia Tweak.

Esa noche Tweek no se apartó de él. Su mente estaba hecha un caos y dormir no fue la solución.

En las noches que le sucedieron a esa, se enredó entre su pasado y la escena del edificio que se repetía incesantemente, como una grabación, en su cabeza. Kenny no podía estar siempre ahí para él y las tardes sin su presencia eran las peores. Callado y con ojeras muy marcadas, así comenzó a llegar al colegio. El grupo de Stan comenzaba a preocuparse por su aspecto, pero Tweek aseguraba que había ido a acostarse tarde a causa del estudio, ya acostumbrado, a guardarse para sí, las verdaderas razones tras sus bolsas amoratadas.

Pesadillas. Inmerso en un mundo de pesadillas. Pesadillas donde ningún par de alas acudía a su rescate.

Veía su propia muerte, sentía su propio dolor de años y se encontraba congelado ante las crueles vivencias por las que había pasado. Kenny podía salvarle de sus matones, pero no podía rescatarle de sí mismo, una mente dispuesta a torturarse sola por las cosas que hizo y por las que no. En realidad, sí podía, pero Tweek no le dejaba hacerlo. Y por problemas en casa, Kenneth se vio obligado a detener las visitas diarias, lo que hizo que debiera enfrentar las sombras por completo a solas.

Era la sexta noche sin su pretendiente al lado y el frío entre las sábanas se notaba. Ya se había familiarizado con el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Kenny y esas noches sin él se le hacían eternas y heladas. Los mensajes seguían llegando hasta pasadas las doce en el reloj, pero decaían pronto por parte del rubio, quien le deseaba dulces sueños antes de que Tweek pudiera siquiera pensar en ir a acostarse.

 _Ashley._ No podía dejar de pensar en ese nombre.

Tweek era de esas personas que si eran ignoradas una vez por cualquier motivo, razonable o no, se sentían por completo excluidas y ajenas a la otra. Y cada vez que Kenny le daba las buenas noches antes de poder terminar la conversación como se debía, se sentía desplazado. Pero ante ese sentimiento debía recordar que la familia McCormick no era una digna de ser usada como modelo a seguir y que Kenny tenía más personas que proteger, como Karen, su hermana. Y tras eso llegaba el pensamiento de qué era lo que motivaba a Kenny a seguir luchando. Era fuerte, eso estaba claro, la vida era dura con él y podía continuar sonriendo sin problemas. Lo envidiaba.

Una tarde su querido rubio tocó el timbre de su casa de manera inesperada. Ningún mensaje le había alertado su visita y, en realidad, ese día casi no habían intercambiado palabras. Pero allí estaba, en la puerta de su casa saludando a sus padres y preguntando por él. No alcanzó a ordenar su cuarto como hubiese querido y tan solo se sentó en la cama fingiendo usar su celular.

Un termo de café en su velador, dos cajas de Modafinilo tiradas en el suelo, así lo encontró el rubio. Este inspeccionó una de las tiras de medicamento en lugar de saludar.

—¿Y esto? ¿Nuevos remedios?

—S-sí. El médico me agregó más.

—¿Y se supone que los tomes con café? —Preguntó Kenny con sospecha—. El Modafilino no se combina con cafeína, Tweek.

—¿Ah, no?

Se miraron en silencio por un instante. Kenny frunció el ceño.

—¿Has estado durmiendo siquiera?

—Sí.

—Mientes.

—No miento.

—No me mientas, Tweek.

Tweek jugó con sus temblorosos dedos sin atreverse a mirar al muchacho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?

—¿C-cuatro días?

Kenny repitió su respuesta en voz alta, pensativo, antes de sentarse.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Si no me dices lo que pasa, no puedo ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Silencio. Tweek estaba a la defensiva, otra vez, eso a Kenny no le gustaba, pero debía mesurarse y no hablar de más o subir la voz.

—Tweek, no empieces…

—¿Para qué viniste?

—No hemos hablado mucho últimamente. Quería ver qué te pasa, has estado muy callado. Parecías un zombie hoy. Y… ahora sé la razón. ¿Me vas a decir por qué lo hiciste?

Tweek no quería dormir. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se sumergía en infinitas pesadillas. Seguía protagonizando la visión de su propia muerte y la de encontrarse paralizado mientras recordaba sus peores momentos. Era una mezcla escalofriante. Estaba cansado de verse a sí mismo quitándose la vida, ya que era un tema bastante complicado para él, tanto por lidiar con los pensamientos suicidas cada día y por lo sucedido con Craig. _Craig…_

Él también aparecía en sus delirios nocturnos, siempre herido o hiriéndole.

—Estás pensando en él.

Le miró con una interrogante.

—Conozco esa mirada, Tweek. —Suspiró.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo sentir mal, pero era inevitable, sí pensaba en Craig y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. ¿Qué esperaba? Había sido una parte importante de su vida y ahora él le necesitaba, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

—En fin… ¿Me piensas decir?

—No lo entenderías.

—Puedes explicarme…

—No quiero dormir y ya.

—¿Pero por qué no? —Inquirió Kenny.

Tweek estuvo muy cerca de confesarle su sueño, pero se mordió la lengua y se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el suelo, sabiendo que Kenny no se iría hasta obtener su respuesta.

—Pesadillas.

—¿De qué tipo?

—¡Eso no importa!

—¡Quiero ayudarte y no me estás dejando!

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!

—¡Sí la necesitas!

—¡Maldita sea, sólo déjame en paz, Craig! —Chilló.

Tweek agrandó los ojos, sorprendido. Ambos callaron dolidos.

Kenny no supo cómo reaccionar y tan solo quedó allí, observando las lágrimas de Tweek resbalar por sus mejillas.

—E-es mejor que te vayas.

—Acabo de llegar.

—Lo siento, pero prefiero que te vayas.

—No me voy a ir, Tweek —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el otro lado para quedar frente a él—. Si vine aquí fue por algo.

Kenny dejó su mochila en algún lugar de la habitación y abrazó al rubio susurrándole palabras de ánimo en su oído, provocando más lágrimas de parte de Tweek. No tenía derecho a hacer sufrir de esa forma a Kenny. Él merecía más, como mínimo respeto y no ser confundido con otro chico, pero esas frases eran demasiado típicas de Craig como para que Tweek, en un momento de estrés, no los confundiera. Sabía bien que cada alusión al azabache hacía que se quebrara algo dentro de Kenny y, debía admitir, que también en él, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería a Craig. Solía odiarlo —aún lo hacía, pero trataba de no guardarle rencor—, pero también continuaba deseando estar con él, siempre lo hizo. Por otro lado, Kenny le traía nuevos sentimientos que aún no entendía, pero sospechaba. Era lo suficientemente querido por Tweek como para permitirle contacto tan íntimo con él como abrazos, caricias, besos y compartir cama, pero, ¡no se decidía!

No estaba seguro de si lo quería o si estaba sumergido en la idea del amor. Y sentía que jugaba a ese sentimiento más que amarlo en serio. No le gustaba eso. Hería a Kenny y él no quería lastimar a nadie, pero lo hacía, y, para colmo, eligiera a quien eligiera, dañaría a alguien. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir? ¿Acaso no podía tenerlos como amigos? No. No podía. Porque ninguno de ellos buscaba su amistad.

—¿Estás preocupado por Craig? —Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Claro que estoy preocupado, pero no es por eso que me siento así.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy harto, Kenny. Ya no quiero seguir así.

—Las cosas van a cambiar, lo prometo.

—No, las cosas van a cambiar para ti. Cuando yo esté solo, todo se repetirá. Ya lo has visto. Nada va a cambiar.

Silencio.

—Ven aquí.

Tweek se permitió ser acurrucado por Kenny y cerró los ojos.

—Debe ser una mezcla de todo lo que pasa, Tweek. Estás bajo mucho estrés.

Tweek resopló. El estrés era su vida.

—Yo creo que ver a Craig te hará sentir mejor.

Percibió el dolor y resignación en esas palabras. De nuevo volvió la culpa.

—No podemos ir a visitarlo.

—Entonces esperaremos —le dijo Kenny acariciando su cabello—. ¿Te parece?

Aceptó.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—No… No sigas tomando ese remedio para mantenerte despierto. Es peligroso.

Tweek puso mala cara.

—Mira, yo… No. Cada vez que tengas una pesadilla o no quieras dormir, llámame. Voy a estar ahí para ti todo el tiempo, ¿está bien?

—Te mantendría despierto toda la noche si hago eso. No es buena idea.

—Tweek, me importas más que mi ciclo de sueño.

Rieron.

—Voy en serio. ¿Lo harás? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Bueno… Pero si te estoy molestando, házmelo saber.

—Bien —accedió Kenny—. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy aquí?

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa y un beso corto.

Fue la última noche que pasó con Kenny a su lado. La situación en la casa de los McCormick empeoró y el muchacho ya no pudo dejar a su hermana por las tardes para acompañarlo, pero se mantuvo fiel a su promesa y hablaban hasta la madrugada por celular. Tweek siguió tomando su remedio con café, se había vuelto algo necesario en su día a día, así que casi no necesitaba dormir para estar concentrado, aunque el cansancio de su cuerpo se notaba y le delataba. Jamás admitió que seguía tomando los comprimidos en exceso y se sintió terrible cuando Kenny le dijo que le creía, pero, a esas alturas, ya no podía parar.

Se cumplían las cuatro semanas desde la internación de Craig en el hospital y, a pesar de que sabía que no le dejarían entrar, decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar y preguntar. Se sintió muy nervioso y feliz cuando le dijeron que Craig ya estaba disponible para recibir visitas y gastó el tiempo en que recorrió el pasillo blanco para pensar en qué decirle, pues no tenía nada en mente. No sabía qué decir. Todo era muy complicado.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y por poco lo empuja hacia la habitación antes de cerrarla tras él.

—¿Tweek?

—Hola, Craig.

La ansiedad. Maldita ansiedad.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó.

—Mejor de lo que pensé que estaría. Este lugar no es tan malo como parece.

—Debe ser porque no compartes habitación.

—Probablemente. —Le dio la razón sonriendo—. Ven, no te quedes en la puerta.

Tweek se hizo un hueco en la camilla y se sentó mirando al joven azabache que sostenía un libro. Miró la portada. _"El psicoanalista", ¿eh?_ A Tweek no le gustaba ese libro, nunca lo pudo terminar por más que lo intentó.

—¿Cómo has estado tú?

—¿Yo? B-bien.

—¿Nada nuevo?

—¿No? —Tweek no supo qué responder.

—Oh, ya veo.

La conversación pronto se tornó incómoda. Craig lucía desanimado y él no era gran ayuda con su cansancio y negatividad.

—¿Cómo es que no estás con el puto de McCormick?

—No lo trates así, Craig —dijo Tweek acuchillándolo con la mirada.

Pausa.

—Entonces es cierto, ¿huh? Ustedes están juntos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Clyde me contó que su relación es la comidilla del colegio. Casi de farándula —aclaró—. ¿Ya me reemplazaste? ¿Qué pasó con lo de empezar de nuevo?

 _Oh, Dios._

—Para empezar, sólo es mi amigo. Segundo, con empezar de nuevo no me refería a que te vaya a aceptar de regreso, Craig.

—Los simples amigos no se besan, Tweek. Y, entonces, ¿a qué te referías con tus inspiradoras palabras? Creo que no las comprendí bien.

—Tú sabes bien a lo que me refería. No te sale lo cínico conmigo, Craig.

—Bien, supongo que no. —Bufó—. Aun así, Kenny no es una buena idea, Tweek.

—Tú no eres una buena idea.

—No seas así. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—¿Y lo mejor para mí es alejarme de Kenny?

—Si no lo vas a hacer por ti, hazlo por él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó irritado y bajándose de la cama.

—Defenderte cuesta trabajo, Tweek. Cada pelea significa un nuevo enemigo, un nuevo enemigo significa más problemas y más problemas significan una mierda de vida.

Tweek calló.

—¿Lo ves? Suena terrible. Además, ¿no se cansa de escucharte llorar?

 _Hijo de perra._

—Bien, ahora estás siendo un completo bastardo, Craig.

—Hey, lo digo por experiencia propia.

Lo miró a los ojos, incisivo, pero encontró tristeza en los orbes azulinos de Craig.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti. No sé ni por qué vine.

—Piénsalo, Tweakers.

—No me llames así.

Y salió de la pieza cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Craig no se sentía bien por la noticia de estar saliendo con Kenny, eso estaba claro, y estaba siendo muy hiriente, pero él debía comprender que estaba pasando por un mal momento y… _Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser así?_

Se dijo que trataría de ignorar sus palabras y que volvería cuando las cosas estuvieran apaciguadas, quizás Craig tendría un mejor humor para ese entonces. Trató de reprimir las lágrimas y abandonó la sala de espera.

—¡Espere! ¡Debe firmar el libro de visitas!

Tweek volvió y aceptó el lápiz que le extendía la mujer. Echó una pequeña ojeada a los nombres de la ficha del pelinegro.

-Clyde Donovan

-Token Black

-Jimmy Valmer

-Token Black

-Kenneth McCormick

 _¿…?_

Alguien le debía una explicación. Y pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

[…]

-Token Black

-Kenneth McCormick

-Clyde Donovan

-Clyde Donovan

-Kenneth McCormick

-Kenneth McCormick

-Jimmy Valmer

-Kenneth McCormick

Dejó de mirar la hoja y se dedicó a dibujar su firma en la línea destinada a eso. Sus manos temblaron más de lo que hubiesen temblado bajo circunstancias normales, pero, ¿qué hacía de esa una circunstancia diferente? Todo estaba muy bien salvo por la incipiente idea de haber sido traicionado. Y que esa traición proviniera de Kenny hacía que todo se fuera abajo. ¿Cuál habría sido su motivo para ocultarle aquellas visitas? O mejor pregunta aún, ¿por qué había dicho que aún no dejaban pasar a ver a Craig? ¿Había alguna razón por la que no quisiera que hablara con él? Miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente mientras reposaba el lápiz sobre el mesón, ya dispuesto a retirarse.

—¿Desde cuándo están abiertas las visitas a Craig?

—Hace dos semanas más o menos. —Le sonrió la encargada.

Hizo un gesto de haber comprendido y dejó el hospital sumido en desconsuelo. Si no podía confiar en Kenny y Craig estaba siendo un imbécil, ¿de quién podía fiarse?

Una vez en su casa, intentó estudiar, pero las llamadas de su padre le sacaban de quicio. Al parecer, Tweek era culpable del extravío del último café molido, pero eso no era así, él sólo había tomado prestado un poco y se había asegurado de haber guardado el resto en su lugar. ¿Era tan difícil esperar un "hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue hoy?" en vez de un grito enfurecido?

Se fue a acostar y se preparó para una nueva noche en base a Modafinilo.

No quiso importunar a Kenny, no tanto por tener consideración, sino por su resentimiento. De hecho, fue el otro muchacho quien, aparentemente, interrumpió su velada con sus mensajes que Tweek no quiso leer.

Con la luz todavía encendida, bebió café desenfrenadamente tratando de no pensar en el chico rubio que continuaba enviando mensajes. Tras una hora y media el trinar del móvil se detuvo y Tweek pudo respirar en paz, aún sin deseos de ver lo que Kenny le había escrito, pero tuvo unas largas horas para decidirse por fin a leer lo enviado por el rubio. Lo hizo. Sonrió tontamente antes de recordar lo enfadado que estaba, pero si lo pensaba bien, no sacaría nada con enojarse. Lo mejor sería enfrentarlo.

Ese pensamiento tenía en mente cuando la luz de un sol recién despierto rozó su faz. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha. Empezaría un día como cualquier otro, salvo por su rostro completamente demacrado por el cansancio y ese sentimiento de desamparo que no sentía desde hacía varias semanas. Se dirigió a la cocina, sacó su pastillero y tragó unos cuantos comprimidos con agua. Escuchó a sus padres gritarse y por tal motivo, su frase de saludo y despedida fue ignorada por completo. Suspiró. Se echó la mochila al hombro y abandonó su casa camino al autobús. No esperó a Kenny ese día, pero no fue necesario, lo halló en el camino y, tras un beso, subieron al bus.

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Me fui a acostar temprano, lo siento.

—Eso es bueno, en todo caso —dijo sonriendo y estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

Tweek lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Hey, ¿crees que Craig esté bien?

Era la hora de la verdad.

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver si ya podemos pasar?

Lo miró con pena y aceptó su idea sin soltar lo que quería decir.

La secundaria no lo trató tan mal aquel día y todo fue mejor, ya que esa jornada compartía clase con Kenny. Se apuntaron juntos para un trabajo de a dos, lo cual era fenomenal, porque siempre había estado solo en las tareas de investigación o era forzado a incluirse en un grupo donde él no quería estar y nadie quería que estuviera. Por eso lucía tan entusiasmado y no podía dejar de hablar. Kenny se veía feliz por eso.

Con toda la emoción, el día pasó rápido y no se dio cuenta de la llegada del final de la jornada escolar.

—¿Quieres empezar el trabajo hoy?

—¡Sí!

—Bien… Pero, tendré que ir a casa a buscar unos materiales, ¿te importa esperarme?

—¿Puedo ir también?

Kenny se vio complicado por la idea, pero cedió.

—Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, es mejor que te vayas y yo te alcanzo. ¿Trato?

—Trato.

Su alegría se doblaba ahora que visitaría la casa de Kenny. Jamás había estado en la casa de nadie aparte de la de los Tucker, y que fuera la de su rubio le parecía fascinante.

Al llegar, notó que Kenny se sentía avergonzado por su vivienda, lucía tímido, algo que nunca había visto en él. Abrieron la puerta y Tweek dio un paso pidiendo permiso.

—¡Kenny!

—¡Hey, ahí estás, princesa! —Saludó a su hermana—. ¿Volviste sola a casa?

—No. Kevin me trajo.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Afuera. Creo que está bebiendo. ¿Quieres que lo busque?

—No, así está bien —dijo—. ¿Sabes dónde está la cartulina?

La niña guio a su hermano por la casa buscando los materiales que faltaban. Tweek esperó en la entrada observando los muebles rasgados y mal cuidados del living-comedor. En eso se encontraba cuando el primogénito mayor apareció desde el pasillo.

—Tú debes ser Tweek…

—¿Y tú eres Kevin?

Hizo un gesto positivo.

—¿Mi hermano ahora coge con marginados?

¿A qué venía eso? No supo qué contestar, así que calló mirándolo extrañado.

—Pensé que era suficiente con las putas que trae a casa, pero mira, ahora le hace a los fenómenos.

 _Ouch._

El castaño lo miró con desaprobación y botó su lata de cerveza para luego aplastarla produciendo un gran estruendo. A continuación caminó hacia el refrigerador y extrajo otra más.

—No te quiero cerca de mi hermanito, ¿entiendes? Arruinas su reputación. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se dice de él ahora? Manchas la familia más de lo jodidamente manchada que está —musitó acercándose intimidante—. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él. O habrá problemas.

—Déjalo, Kevin.

La voz de Kenny resonó dentro de las paredes. El aludido bufó. El rubio tomó a su hermana de la mano y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Hey, no, no. ¿Adónde te la llevas?

—No la pienso dejar aquí contigo —respondió y se dirigió al rubio—. ¿Tweek, puede…?

Asintió con la cabeza y cogió la otra mano de la chica mientras Kenny hacía de barrera en la puerta. Se alejaron frente a un Kevin muy furioso. La niña sujetaba la bolsa con cartulinas y llevaba una mochila en sus hombros. Desde allí oyeron un portazo y pronto Kenny se les unió y trotaron para abandonar la calle.

No supo cómo es que Kenny juntó valor para empezar el trabajo y olvidar la situación reciente. Karen dormía en la cama de Tweek mientras que ellos buscaban información en internet y un libro de la biblioteca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó McCormick.

 _Yo debería preguntarte eso._

—¿Por qué sigues conmigo? Sólo te jodo la vida y ni siquiera he sido capaz de darte una respuesta.

—¿De nuevo con eso? —Preguntó algo hastiado de escuchar esa frase—. Lo que Kevin diga no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento.

—No es sólo él quien lo dice.

—¿Quién más?

Silencio y desvío de mirada.

Silencio en el que Kenny se detuvo y dejó su lápiz sobre el cuaderno inspirando lentamente para luego exhalar a modo de relajación.

—Fue él, ¿no es así? —Capturó sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No quería preocuparte, Tweek. Además, se ha estado comportando como un idiota.

—Dímelo a mí. —Resopló con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Eso no importa. El punto es… Me mentiste.

—Tweek, Craig es sinónimo de problemas. No deberías juntarte con él.

—¿Y ahora tú decides con quién hablo y con quién no?

—¡No es eso!

—Pues a eso suena.

Tweek dejó de trabajar también y cerró el libro con ambas manos después de ponerle un marca páginas improvisado con una hoja de libreta.

—Lo siento, Tweek… Es solo que no deberías confiar en él.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Ambos están diciéndome que no me acerque al otro y se tratan como si fueran asesinos o algo así. ¿Qué no sé de ustedes? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no deba confiar en ti o en él?

Kenny no siguió respondiendo y retomó la escritura. Tweek le imitó enfadado, esta vez leyendo para sí. Las ganas de hacer la tarea se habían ido ya.

No hubo ningún intercambio de palabras hasta casi entrada la noche, momento en que los padres del dueño de casa llegaron a servir la cena preparada por su hijo. Karen dejó la faceta de introvertida y logró hacer que ambas familias conversaran animadamente, incluso consiguiendo que Tweek y Kenny volvieran a mirarse con una sonrisa.

La menor durmió en la habitación del rubio y este, en conjunto con Kenneth, se hizo lugar en los sillones del primer piso. Esa noche se vio obligado a dormir y no tomar su mágico remedio para mantenerse despierto, ya que si Kenny se enteraba, las cosas no terminarían muy bien. No se sentía bien mintiéndole, pero, a fin de cuentas, era su decisión lo que echaba a su cuerpo por más tóxico que fuera. Como si le importara morir.

 _Morir._

Los cruentos sueños le hicieron despertar varias veces en la noche. No pudo retenerse y tuvo que levantarse en silencio hacia la cocina para buscar su Modafinilo. No lo encontró y pronto recordó que lo había subido a su pieza. _Demonios._ Y subió las escaleras rogando por que estas no crujieran. Se metió a su cuarto sintiéndose un acosador, trató de no despertar a la muchacha que dormía cómoda entre sus sábanas y frazadas, y rebuscó en la mesa de noche hasta dar con las cajas, pero en su interior no halló las benditas pastillas.

—¿Buscas esto?

 _Carajo._

Giró con un rostro que delataba su estado a la defensiva y miró la figura oscura de Kenny que observaba desde la puerta. Caminó hacia él para no despertar a Karen y lo enfrentó en el pasillo del segundo piso después de cerrar la puerta tras él.

—¿Cuándo los sacaste?

—Prometiste que no volverías a tomarlos —dijo Kenny, molesto.

—¡Y tú prometiste no mentirme! —Exclamó en voz baja—. Además, _necesito_ estar despierto. Tú no lo entenderías.

—Claro que no lo entendería, porque no me lo explicas.

—¡Te lo explicaré cuando me digas qué demonios haces en mi vida!

Kenny guardó las tiras de remedio en su polerón y se acercó hacia él para darle un abrazo que fue rechazado. Tweek lo empujó hacia atrás.

—No te vas a escapar esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres que responda? Te amo, Tweek y me importas. Por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Y Ashley?

Kenny estaba sorprendido. No se esperaba eso, claramente, y eso ponía nervioso a Tweek. Tenía preguntas, pero no estaba seguro de querer oír las respuestas.

—Lo de Ashley es historia.

—Cuando empezaste a hablarme aún te gustaba. Y según tú, me empezaste a hablar por–

—Ella y yo terminamos, Tweek.

 _¿Estuvieron juntos?_

—Aún te gusta.

—No es así.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por ella y que no soy el comodín.

Kenny atrapó los ojos verdes de Tweek y se preparó para dar su declaración.

—No siento nada por Ashley, Tweek. Y no vine hacia ti para olvidarla ni por consuelo.

Inspeccionó la expresión suplicante de Kenny y bajó la mirada. Mentía, lo podía sentir. Kenny era un experto en las mentiras. Kenny le estaba mintiendo.

—Y-yo creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Necesito pensar, Kenneth. No sé si puedo creerte y no sé si quiero estar contigo. Nos estamos destruyendo, ¿no lo ves? Quiero poder d-darte una respuesta clara.

—No, no, no… Tweek, no hagas esto. Me necesitas.

—¡Sí sé que te necesito! Pero no quiero estar contigo por necesidad y tú no deberías quererlo tampoco. Después de todo, aceptaría a _cualquiera_ a cambio de seguridad.

Silencio. Kenny tragó en seco.

—Nos escuchaste.

—Claro que los escuché.

—Yo no pienso así, Tweek.

—Entonces deja de tener tanto miedo de que me vaya con Craig.

—No tengo miedo de que te vayas con él. Es algo más.

—Dime —pidió el muchacho.

No le contestó y Tweek sostuvo la mirada hasta que sintió un nudo en la garganta que le hizo lagrimear. Kenny se acercó nuevamente, esta vez no fue apartado.

—L-lo siento —sollozó Tweak—. N-no quería… No quería esto.

Kenny trató de tranquilizarlo a sabiendas de que se estaba haciendo la víctima y eso era lo que menos necesitaba el chico en aquel momento, se estaba aprovechando de su debilidad, pero por su bien, continuaría haciéndolo, pues no dejaría que se fuera de su lado. Eso sería arriesgarlo demasiado. Pero, por otra parte, estaba feliz porque Tweek ya era capaz de hablarle de esos temas y lo considerara algo similar a una pareja, eso significaba que estaba cediendo y ya contemplaba la idea de amar otra vez. Eso era lo que más requería Tweek. Amor. Amor externo y amor propio. Y una vez que consiguiera uno, lograría alcanzar el otro.

—¿Q-quieres pasarme, por favor, mis remedios?

Lo pensó por unos instantes.

—No, Tweek. Es mejor así. Me quedaré contigo, ¿sí?

—Bien.

Bajaron las escaleras con cautela para no despertar a nadie, Tweek preparó café en la máquina y ambos se sirvieron en el sillón, Kenny comenzó a relatarle un suceso ocurrido tiempo atrás y le habló de su grupo. Tweek escuchó atento hasta que vio cómo la energía abandonó el cuerpo de Kenny para llevarlo a dormir. Aprovechó entonces para sacar las pastillas del bolsillo del chico dormido y, pidiendo perdón, tomó una con el mismo café que sostenía. Se mantuvo despierto todo el resto de la noche.

—¿Cuándo me dormí?

—C-como a las tres de la mañana.

—¿Tú no dormiste? —Preguntó estirándose y sorprendido, buscó las tiras en su bolsillo—. Maldita sea, Tweek.

—¡T-tuve que hacerlo!

—Dámelas.

—No.

—¡Tweek!

El susodicho huyó encerrándose en el baño, donde se desvistió para darse la ducha matutina acostumbrada. Halló su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo desviar la mirada de él. Las ojeras se marcaban bastante, pero había algo en sus ojos… Lucían más brillantes. Era extraño. Por unos momentos hasta se consideró atractivo, cosa que jamás creyó así.

Kenny estaba enojado y se notaba a kilómetros, le hablaba como si se sintiera forzado a hacerlo, probablemente conversaba para no hacerle sentir mal, tal vez lo hacía porque lo consideraba débil y no quería que se quebrara, pero su actuación no era de las mejores. Entendía que le molestara haber sido engañado y que expusiera su vida al peligro con unas pastillas, pero Kenny debía recordar que él también le había mentido y que Tweek igualmente estaba en su derecho de enfadarse, pero no lo hacía.

Ninguno de los dos quería perder al otro, pero había algo que le preocupaba al pequeño rubio, y era que Kenny, cada vez que peleaban y Tweek hacía alguna alusión a alejarse, salía con el argumento de que necesitaba de él. Eso era trampa. Claro que lo necesitaba, pero no era esa la razón por la que se mantenían juntos, o eso creía. Pero, también, sentía que era algún tipo de manipulación de la que no podía zafarse. Era casi una amenaza. Quizás Kenny no era una buena idea. Quizás Craig tenía razón.

Esa tarde no le acompañó a la salida, tampoco visitó su casa y no envió ningún mensaje. ¿Era un juego para él? Sospechaba que lo hacía para demostrarle que en verdad lo necesitaba y trataría de probarle que estaba equivocado, aunque de igual manera sabía que requería de la presencia de Kenny.

No apareció en su puerta al día siguiente y no se presentó en el colegio.

Se sintió observado mientras caminaba hacia su casillero y, de pronto, fue empujado contra el mueble metálico con fuerza.

—¿Sin guardaespaldas hoy?

Lo miró en silencio sintiendo dolor en el cuello.

—Sabes lo que debes hacer —dijo uno de sus antiguos matones.

—¿Q-qué cosa?

 _Patético, una vez más._

—¿Ya te olvidaste? Uno de tus noviecitos hizo que nuestro trato se rompiera.

 _Craig._

Por supuesto, el dinero de la profesora.

—No tengo nada.

—Mal por ti. Volveré el próximo recreo por nuestra colación.

Le dio un golpe en la espalda y el grupillo desapareció entre los estudiantes, abriéndose paso por el pasillo.

Ahora estaba jodido. No le iría muy bien si no conseguía dinero pronto, pero, ¿mendigar? No. Eso sería caer muy bajo. Distinguió a lo lejos el grupo de Stan y consideró aproximarse a pedir dinero. No lo haría. Claro que no. No buscaría dinero como un idiota. Los enfrentaría aunque le costara la vida, no pensaba caer a sus pies. No más.

Aguardó nervioso el siguiente receso. La campanilla automática amenazaba con chillar, pero no lo hacía. Miró el reloj, angustiado, moviendo los pies y jugueteando con el lápiz. Tocó. Tragó en seco y se armó de valor para salir de la sala.

Mas no encontró a sus verdugos. En su lugar, Kevin McCormick se acercó hacia él hecho una furia.

—¡Lo convertiste en un sucio maricón como tú! —Rugió el castaño empujándolo y llamando la atención de casi todo el piso.

Le dio un golpe en la quijada antes de que Tweek pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Quiero que te alejes de él!

No pudo hablar por el dolor y sólo lo miró con impotencia sobándose el área.

—Si no lo haces por tu bien, lo harás por _su_ bien, ¿comprendes?

—Olvídalo, Kevin.

—¿Crees que no te haré nada porque eres el favorito de mi hermano? Puedo enviarte al hospital si se me da la regalada gana.

 _¿Favorito?_

Otro golpe le hizo perder el equilibro y caer penosamente ante la mirada de los estudiantes que se acercaron curiosos a presenciar el escándalo. Le dolía mucho. Kevin era el chico más grande que le había atacado y se notaba la diferencia, pero se mantendría de pie, por Kenny. Se levantó y recibió una bofetada en el rostro que le hizo sangrar el labio. Saboreó el horrible sabor a sangre y se alejó casi haciendo un baile de giros con el mayor.

—¡Bien! ¡Mándame al hospital!

—¿Tan fiel le eres? ¿Acaso no sabes que eres sólo una puta más para él? Abre los ojos, marica, eres su juego preferido por el momento, pero no te darás ni cuenta cuando se haga hombre de nuevo y te deje por una chica.

 _Está jugando contigo, eso no es cierto, Kenny no te dejaría. Kenny no te dejaría…_

—Que así sea, entonces.

—Maricón de mierda.

Se lanzó sobre el rubio, haciendo que su espalda chocara con el frío suelo de baldosas y comenzó a golpearlo y sacudirlo sin parar. Trató de zafarse y logró darle un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo detenerse por unos segundos.

Odiaba su vida. Claro que la odiaba.

Sintió que se quedaba sin aire y sólo podía ver a los demás alumnos coreando frases de ánimo a Kevin y a otros con cara de preocupación, pero estos últimos no hacían nada aparte de alejarse apartando la mirada. Jamás harían nada. Nunca lo hicieron.

De pronto se sintió tomado por el cuello de la camisa y fue tirado hacia la baranda del segundo piso. Chocó con ella sintiendo las lágrimas de dolor cubrir sus ojos. Kevin lo alzó y amenazó con lanzarlo desde ella. Ahora menos estudiantes apoyaban al castaño y el resto chillaba en pánico. Pero él no chillaba en pánico. _Lindo día para morir._ Sólo trataba de no pensar en que se ahogaba con las manos de McCormick en el cuello.

—No te quiero cerca de mi hermano, ¿comprendes? —Moduló cada palabra, fiero.

Pero por alguna razón, la mente de Tweek consideró que sería una buena idea responder con un escupo. Kevin se removió, furioso, y pareció que realmente lo lanzaría hacia abajo.

—¿¡Pero qué pasa aquí!? —Era la voz de la vicepresidente.

El hermano de Kenny se vio obligado a bajar a Tweek de un golpe y este se arrastró tosiendo por la presión que había sentido en su cuello.

No se quedó a escuchar los gritos de la mujer hacia el joven y desapareció con rapidez de la escena para esconderse en el baño. Alcanzó a distinguir al grupo de Stan que llegaba preguntando sobre qué había pasado, pero no acudió a ellos y tan solo corrió.

Jadeando y tratando de calmar sus latidos pasó el resto del recreo y clase, escondido en un cubículo pensando en lo inútil que era. Quizás debía alejarse de Kenny. Sólo le llevaría más problemas a la familia McCormick si se negaba a dejarlo.

Además, ¿qué era él para Kenny? ¿Un juego? No. Kevin mentía.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y se vio obligado a dejar su escondite por culpa del hambre. No fue la mejor de las ideas que había tenido. Tommy Turner acompañado de Brimmy se acercó a él mientras caminaba con su bandeja hacia las escaleras para comer a solas.

 _Perfecto._

Se vio acorralado contra las paredes del doblez de la escalera y supo que su suerte acababa ahí.

—Eh, marica, ¿dónde está tu noviecito?

Ya no podía ignorarlos como había planeado, no tenía salida, pero tampoco quería responder. ¿En serio era tan divertido reírse a costa de él? Craig jamás fue discriminado por su orientación sexual y suponía que Kenny tampoco —después de todo, era un ganador—, pero él… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué **siempre** él?

—¿No era suficiente con chupársela a uno?

Desagradable. _¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?_

—¿No querrás mi verga también o sí?

—¿¡Por qué no me pueden dejar en paz!? ¡No les he hecho nada!

Risas.

—Eres un malgasto de oxígeno, Tweek. ¿Por qué no te rindes?

 _¿Por qué no me rindo…?_

—Ni siquiera deberías seguir intentándolo. Sólo mátate de una vez y hazle al mundo un favor, fenómeno.

 _No seguir intentando…_

—¿Y ese silencio? ¿Lo estás considerando?

En aquel momento ya se encontraba pegado por completo a la pared siendo alejado tan solo por su bandeja del par que le observaba burlón. Sintió deseos de golpearlos, pero sabía que tan solo le llevaría a más problemas, por lo que desistió y se limitó a observarlos con ira. Brimmy rio y le dio un golpe a la bandeja haciendo que los platos cayeran y se hicieran añicos en el suelo. La comida ensució su camisa y el jugo se esparció en sus pantalones. Hizo rechinar los dientes.

—¿Oh? ¿Te ensuciaste?

Turner le revolvió el cabello y ambos se alejaron dejándole con el desastre. Bien, había perdido su almuerzo. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger los trozos de loza blanca que reposaban en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el baño para limpiarse. Estaba furioso y ardía en impotencia, ya no sentía miedo ni la humillante resignación, no quería rendirse. No se rendiría. Completaría sus estudios secundarios y se libraría de aquel infierno. Estaba decidido.

No derramó ninguna lágrima.

Pasó la siguiente clase ordenando sus pensamientos en torno a Kenny y aceptó que la necesidad se había convertido en algo más, que se sentía románticamente atraído a McCormick, pero aún no sabía que era lo que este sentía en verdad por él. Y de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que ahora sí pensaba que merecía respeto por parte del otro rubio y que todo lo que le pasaba no lo merecía. En ese momento dejó de sentirse vacío. En ese momento descubrió que sí podía amar, pero, también, que no era amado.

 **…**

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Acababa de cruzar la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba internado Craig Tucker y ahora recibía la mirada extrañada del chico. El pelinegro dejó de lado su celular para depositarlo sobre el cubrecama celeste.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a ver cómo estás.

Pensó por unos momentos.

—Creí que estabas enojado conmigo. Después de todo, te traté como–

—Estaba enojado. Ya no —le cortó—. Dije que empezaríamos bien y eso es lo que quiero.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te golpearon? —Preguntó de súbito al examinar su rostro.

—Kevin McCormick. No fue el mejor de mis días. —Sonrió.

—¿Y Kenny? ¿Dónde estaba?

—Kenny no puede protegerme siempre, Craig. Ni siquiera llegó a clases. En todo caso, puedo pasar los días por mi cuenta… Pero no quiero hablar de él, ¿está bien?

—Bien.

Se notaba que Craig sí quería hablar de el muchacho.

—Perdón por lo del otro día, Tweek. Sólo trataba de que consideraras lo que te pedí. Me excedí demasiado.

—Lo entiendo. De hecho, tenías razón.

La seguridad de sus propias palabras le asustaba.

—¿Ya tienes fecha para volver al colegio? —Preguntó.

—Ya debería salir. Estaré allí la otra semana.

—Me alegra que ya estés mejor.

No pudo evitar mostrar entusiasmo. Ahora que había recuperado a Craig, no quería dejarlo ir.

Tras esa frase lograron sintonizar un mejor tema de conversación basado en otras cosas. Quería distraer al pelinegro de su desgracia y quería él olvidar sus propios problemas. Pasaron tres cuartos de hora y decidió que ya era hora de partir. Se despidió y prometió volver al día siguiente, cosa que el otro muchacho agradeció.

—Craig…

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez.

Logró sacarle una sonrisa de lado. Tweek abrió la puerta y se dispuso a abandonar la pieza.

—Tweek.

—¿Qué?

—Tú tampoco.

Le sonrió también y cerró la puerta al salir.

Llegó a casa cansado, pero con ánimos. Hablar con Craig le había ayudado bastante. Le gustaba hablar con él, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, le gustaba recordar los viejos tiempos, le gustaba proyectar una vida que jamás tendría de nuevo, a su lado.

Su celular vibró. Lo observó. Era Kenny.

Dudó si contestar o no. Había tanta información en su mente…

—¿Sí?

— _¿Dónde has estado? Pasé por tu casa. No estabas._

 _—_ Salí un rato. ¿Q-qué quieres?

— _Tenemos que hablar._

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

—¿Sobre qué?

— _¿Puedo verte?_

Lo meditó.

—No, Kenny. No hay nada de qué hablar. De hecho… No quiero verte.

Sí quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decirle.

Kenny calló desde el otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Por qué?_

—D-deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

— _Me necesitas, Tweek._

Ahí iba otra vez, siempre la misma frase. Le dolía y molestaba a la vez.

—¿Esa es la única razón por la que estás conmigo, porque te necesito?

— _Mira, Tweek, esto sería mejor hablarlo en persona, ¿sabes?_

Entonces supo que Kenny se estaba forzando a quererlo y él, ahora, no estaba para caer en esa clase de juegos, no en ese momento en el que se había decidido a hacerse valer.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Sé honesto. ¿Te gusto siquiera?

— _Tweek, me importas..._

Ninguna respuesta clara. ¿Cómo había cambiado todo tan rápido?

—Eso es un no.

— _Tweek… Eso no es–_

—Deja de hablarme, ¿sí? Eso será lo mejor para ambos.

— _¿Es por Kevin?_

Entonces sabía lo de Kevin.

—No, Kenny, no es por él. Es por mí. Si me estimas siquiera un poco, déjame en paz.

No quería decir nada de lo que salía de su boca, pero si quería respeto, tenía que él hacerse respetar primero y en ese preciso momento, Kenny amenazaba su progreso. Estaba harto de esas dos palabras "me necesitas". Desde que el rubio empezó a usarlas entendió que algo andaba mal. Así de rápido el mundo que había armado con él, se derrumbaba. Las caricias le resultaban falsas y comprendía por qué Kenny tenía tanto éxito con las chicas y eso era porque sabía mentir. Lo que no lograba captar era la razón por la que hacía eso con él. ¿Era un juego? No lo sabía con certeza, pero no quería arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo otra vez. Kenneth McCormick le había ayudado a sentirse importante, pero su actitud actual le hacía sentir tonto y por más que quisiera al muchacho, no podía tolerar ser tratado así, no más.

—Cuando estés seguro de lo que sientes por mí, vuelve. Antes… No.

Cortó. Y al cortar se preguntó si todas las ideas que tenía en su mente le pertenecían realmente o si había sido el resto, como ese par, Kevin y Craig, el que le había inculcado las suyas. De pronto, se sintió pésimo. Kenny se había esforzado tanto por hacerle feliz…

Pensando en eso, se quedó completamente dormido hasta que escuchó a sus padres llegar a la casa. Y lo que en realidad le despertó fue su nombre en un grito enfurecido.

El día no acabaría muy bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sé que tardé en publicar este capítulo, pero... No sé, algo pasó en mi cabeza, pero ahora está aquí. Gracias por el apoyo y siento mucho el retraso.**

 **...**

El fin de semana llegó y, junto a él, numerosas llamadas de Kenny. Todas fueron rechazadas y, cada mensaje, ignorado. No estaba de ánimos para enfrentarse al chico, mucho menos por culpa de Richard, quien se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible en casa. No supo cómo, pero sus padres se habían enterado de la historia del Modafinilo, lo que le llevó a ser reprendido y, finalmente, castigado. Ahora, sin su droga nocturna, se vio obligado a dormir y perderse en retorcidos sueños hasta despertar cubierto en sudor frío a mitad de la noche.

A pesar del castigo, fue capaz de escabullirse para conversar al menos media hora diaria con el azabache que le esperaba en el hospital. Gran fue su sorpresa al llegar un día a la sala de espera y, a la hora de firmar, encontrarse con una visita reciente de Kenny. Algo raro tramaba el rubio y quería saber qué era, pero Craig, por supuesto, jamás le daría una respuesta concreta y le contestaría con el desesperante silencio al que ya se había acostumbrado tras cada una de esas preguntas.

Limpiaba la loza de la cafetería familiar cuando escuchó la voz de Kenneth McCormick leyendo algo del menú en la sala contigua.

—¿Y tú qué vas a pedir?

—Un latte macchiato y un cheesecake de arándanos.

—Buena elección.

 _¿Con quién está?_

—Me pregunto cuándo nos atenderán.

Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, se asomó por el mostrador de vidrio y echó una ojeada por en medio de las tortas. La chica de cabellos café oscuro se sentaba frente al rubio y le mostraba una sonrisa coqueta. Algo en su interior se paralizó y una ola de calor le invadió de pies a cabeza. Dejó de observarlos y volvió a su trabajo.

Ella era Ashley. ¿Pero… qué hacía allí con Kenny?

—¿Hijo?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías ir a atender las mesas? Tu madre está algo ocupada.

 _¡…!_

—¿¡Yo!? S-sabes que no soy bueno con eso.

—Sólo son tres. Vas a poder con ello.

—N-ni siquiera sé qué tortas tenemos.

 _Por favor, Dios, ayúdame._

Su padre, sin perder la paciencia, le dio la lista verbal de lo que tenían y dejó que el muchacho se tomara su tiempo hasta poder repetirlas en voz alta sin equivocarse. Luego le hizo secarse las manos y lo empujó hacia afuera de la cocina.

Cuando salió, no vio a Kenny. Ashley esperaba sola en la mesa cuatro y, él, tembloroso, aprovechó para tomar su pedido. La muchacha le miró por un instante y, con una mirada superior, le recitó lo que quería servirse. Se apresuró a informarle a Richard y corrió hacia otra mesa pidiendo a Dios que Kenny no apareciera. Por primera vez en su vida sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y pudo volver a lavar los platos sin haber sido visto por el rubio.

Desde la cocina pudo escuchar la voz de Kenneth otra vez y tuvo ganas de llamarlo por celular y ver qué le respondía, pero estimó mejor no hacerlo, pues Ashley probablemente le contaría que le había visto allí trabajando y… En resumen, era una mala idea y no caería en algo tan infantil.

Su domingo terminó con él trapeando el piso de la cafetería y siendo regañado por una mala nota en clases. Al menos, esta vez, su padre no se había ensañado con él como el día anterior por la misma razón. Ya había recibido suficientes bofetadas de su parte esos últimos tres días. Sus padres jamás se habían comportado así con él hasta que ocurrió lo de Craig. Cuando el muchacho dejó de ir a casa, estos sacaron lo peor de sí mismos y comenzaron las peleas, los gritos y los golpes. Y no sabía por qué. No hallaba motivo alguno por el que sus progenitores pudieran haber cambiado su actitud hacia él.

 **…**

Subía al bus sin compañía cuando Donnely se interpuso en su camino. Tweek lo miró sin expresión y el otro rubio no pareció estar interesado en molestarlo, así que se hizo espacio hasta llegar a su asiento preferido y calló por el resto del viaje.

Caminó por el cemento grisáceo y polvoriento destino al interior del edificio que tanto detestaba, vio al grupo de Stan pasar a su lado, pero ninguno de sus compañeros quiso dirigirle la palabra. _Tal vez es mejor así._ Probablemente Kenny había dicho algo y, en conjunto, decidieron que no le hablarían más. O quién sabe, quizás no era eso y Tweek sólo se sentía rechazado, otra vez. Lo de Ashley le había dejado mal, muy mal.

—Hey, Tweek.

—¿C-Craig?

El pelinegro se acercó por su espalda y se mantuvo a una corta distancia de él.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

—Claro. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ven.

Ambos muchachos se orillaron al lado de uno de los pilares del colegio. No se formó el silencio incómodo que por algún motivo Tweek esperaba, pero lo que salió de los labios de Craig le dejó mudo y algo confundido.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

Acababa de invitarle al baile de primavera que se realizaba cada año antes de las vacaciones de la misma estación. Se imaginó bailando con el azabache en medio de un montón de gente. Era arriesgado, pero, en parte, tentador. Igualmente quiso rechazar la oferta.

—C-claro.

 _¿Qué?_ Su lengua solía traicionarle, pero ahora se había excedido. Y no había botón de retroceso.

—Woah, ¿en serio irás?

—Sí… ¿Paso por tu casa?

—A las ocho te esperaré.

Le sonrió sin estar seguro del porqué de su sonrisa y, avergonzado, dio un paso adelante y retomó su camino dejando al chico atrás. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cuándo era el baile ni qué debía vestir. _Oh, Dios._ Así que puso especial atención a los folletos que colgaban de los tableros de corcho en todos los pasillos de la secundaria. _Miércoles._ Sería el miércoles dentro de dos semanas. Genial. En una de esas, podría disfrutar de la fiesta.

Sus matones no se presentaron aquella jornada, por lo que gozó de un día silencioso. Extrañaba a Kenny, pero también lo odiaba, por lo que trató de obligarse a no pensar en él, aunque… Era difícil. Se sentía dolido. Podía sentir la herida del cuchillo que Kenneth McCormick le había clavado y tratado de parchar " _me importas…_ ". No. Así no se reparaba nada. Y por unos segundos deseó que Kenny le hubiese invitado al baile.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que sus pensamientos se disolvieran hasta no escuchar nada más que su propio respirar y latir. Recordó entonces que estaba vivo y supo que realmente tendría fuerzas para seguir, pensó en que quedaba poco tiempo para que las clases terminaran para siempre y pudiera empezar de cero. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y siguió avanzando hacia la fila del almuerzo. Craig Tucker tocó su hombro y le mostró una doble porción de comida en su bandeja.

Abandonó con el muchacho la hilera de alumnos y dejó que el otro le llevara donde su grupo. Dudó, pero Tucker no le dio oportunidad de hacer su reclamo.

El pelinegro se sentó recibiendo la mirada extrañada de su grupo, pero este tan solo sacó de su bandeja el plato extra y lo dejó frente a Tweek, invitando a que se sentara junto a él.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Clyde.

—Viene conmigo. No discutiremos esto otra vez.

—¿Ustedes están…? —Levantó la mirada Jimmy.

—No. —Corearon los recién llegados.

Silencio.

Masticó su trozo de lechuga en silencio.

—¿Y…? —Black trató de iniciar conversación—. ¿Eres novio de McCormick?

—N-no.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces tiene sentido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que McCormick invitara a Ashley al baile.

 _¿…?_

Lo observó boquiabierto, lentamente cayendo en el desconsuelo.

—Hey, ¿no sabías? —Siguió Token.

—C-Claro que sí. Ellos están saliendo, ¿no? E-es normal.

Siguió comiendo sin querer intercambiar más palabras. La mirada que le dedicó Tucker le informó que él sí sabía lo que estaba pasando y no supo descifrar si aquello era bueno o malo, pero, ¿qué más daba a esas alturas? Era obvio que Craig sabía lo que ocurría, después de todo, McCormick le había visitado más que un par de veces durante el tiempo en que estuvo hospitalizado. ¿De qué habrían hablado? Desconocía la respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que su persona estaba involucrada en aquellas charlas.

Quiso levantarse una vez que terminó de comer, pero la pierna de Craig le interrumpió sutilmente por debajo de la mesa. No tuvo más opción que quedarse con el grupillo que no estaba muy seguro de cómo tratarle, ya que, por años, la forma en que este se dirigió a Tweek no fue de las mejores y ahora el cambio radical llegaba a los integrantes como una bofetada.

—¿Irás al baile, Tweek? —Preguntó Donovan.

—S-sí. Iré con –

—Conmigo —interrumpió el azabache para aún más sorpresa de sus amigos.

Continuaron hablando sobre el evento primaveral y otros temas que nacían en medio de las demás conversaciones. De pronto el timbre les hizo dispersarse y entrar a sus salones de clases. En el camino, aún cerca de Tucker, vio a Stan, Kyle y Eric avanzar hacia él por el corredor, quiso iniciar una frase, pero su timidez pudo con él y esta creció incluso más cuando fue ignorado por completo por el trío. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso ellos…? Claro. ¿Por qué querrían ser sus amigos? Soltó un suspiro, se despidió del azabache e ingresó a su sala.

La profesora no llegó y no hubo reemplazantes disponibles, así que salió más temprano. Eso hubiese sido genial de no ser por el grupo de sus compañeros de clases que aguardaban en la salida. _Demonios._ Abrazó con sus dedos las tiras de su mochila y bajó la cabeza para esquivar las miradas de los jóvenes.

—Hey, Tweek.

No hubo respuesta.

—Tweek.

No hubo respuesta.

—Tweek, ¿estás sordo acaso?

—¿Qué quieres?

Risas.

—¿Has estado molestando a Ashley?

—No.

—Claro que lo has hecho. ¿No te da vergüenza? Eres repugnante.

—No he molestado a nadie y no me interesa McCormick. Déjenme en paz.

—Oh, yo creo que no.

No es necesario decir que ese no sería su día, porque nunca lo era.

Una vez todo finalizado, observó las sombras de la pandilla alejarse y se reincorporó sentándose en los escalones de cemento. Sintió sangre brotar de su vieja cicatriz y revisó su ropa despedazada después de pasarse la manga sobre la nariz rota para limpiarla de la sangre. De seguro esa chica tenía que ver con todo eso. La odió con toda su alma. ¿Kenny sabría lo que Ashley hacía a sus espaldas…? Aunque, ¿por qué le importaría? Para Kenny, Tweek no era nada, sólo una distracción, eso ya lo había dejado claro, a pesar de las llamadas, a pesar de las disculpas. Se sobó el cuerpo adolorido por la golpiza y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas impregnadas en ira, lágrimas que hicieron que sus heridas abiertas ardieran al contacto. Todo terminaría en algún momento, sólo… Sólo debía aguantar un poco más.

Sintió las miradas de algunos estudiantes que salían también de su misma clase y quiso dejar de llorar, pero ya no podía, motivo por el que huyó y corrió a casa.

Estaba mareado, le dolía el estómago por culpa de una patada y su cabeza no dejaba de sangrar. En algún momento, sin poder siquiera abrir la puerta de su vivienda, se desplomó en el suelo.

 **…**

Abrió sus ojos desorientado y respiró hondo al sentirse ahogado.

—Despertó.

—Tweek…

Miró a su alrededor para descubrir a su madre parada a su lado sujetándole la mano y a Richard mirándole desde la esquina.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Te desmayaste —dijo la mujer.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—T-tienes una rotura del bazo, Tweek, pero todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Lo prometo.

—¿Tengo el bazo roto?

—El doctor quiere saber si hay alguna razón por la que pudo haber pasado esto.

Abrió la boca para hablar, miró a su padre y decidió no decir nada.

—N-no. No lo sé.

—Tu ropa está hecha un desastre, Tweek. ¿Seguro que no hay nada que tengas que decir?

No podía decirlo. No frente a Richard. No podía mostrarse débil.

Sus ojos le traicionaron soltando lágrimas ante el dolor de un nudo en la garganta.

—Fueron mis compañeros. —Sollozó—. S-salía de clases y… Y…

Su madre lo abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle doler y dejó que Tweek se acurrucara en ella mientras lloraba. Richard Tweak se sumó a la escena y acarició el cabello rebelde del muchacho sin saber qué decir mientras Tweek relataba lo sucedido.

—Lo siento, Tweek.

 _¿…?_

—No te hemos puesto la atención que te mereces, hijo. Pero vamos a cambiar eso, ¿sí? Te queremos, ¿lo sabes?

Por unos segundos sospechó que su situación era grave y que las cosas no iban a estar bien como había dicho su madre. Las palabras de inicio más el discurso completo de su padre le hizo sentir en un mundo completamente distinto y no pudo detener su llanto.

—Pensé que te las podías arreglar solo en el colegio, pero… Supongo que no fue así. Te llevaremos a un lugar mejor, ¿está bien? Buscaremos otro lugar para que continúes tus estudios. Veremos a otro médico, también.

—Y a un psicólogo. —Agregó su madre.

—Y a un psicólogo. —Afirmó Richard.

—¿Por qué me c-creen ahora y jamás lo hicieron a-antes?

—No sabíamos cómo manejarlo, Tweek, y los profesores negaron todo.

—Ya veo…

Su padre salió de la sala de golpe. Lo supo. Su padre lloraba y lloraba por él.

El doctor entró pidiendo explicaciones que la mujer respondió por Tweek e hizo que el rubio conociera su condición. Su bazo había resultado lesionado por uno de los golpes al estómago que recibió y una hemorragia interna causó el final desmayo de Tweek. Se repondría en unas semanas y no sería necesaria una operación por el momento.

Al escuchar la sentencia del médico sintió un cosquilleo cerca del pecho. Le daba nervios pensar en tener un órgano interno roto. Sonaba aterrador, al igual que ver todos esos cables que le conectaban a una máquina.

El médico a cargo pidió a su madre que abandonara la sala para dejarle descansar y la invitó a darle una lista de lo que harían. Una vez afuera Tweek ya no pudo escuchar lo que decían, pero eso no importaba, lo que sí importaba era que sus padres estaban preocupados. Hacía mucho que no los veía así. ¿Qué había cambiado tan repentinamente? ¿El miedo a perderlo? Llamó a silencio mental para poder prestar atención a los murmullos que se podían percibir. No lo logró y, en vez de eso, el cansancio le ganó y volvió a caer dormido.

—Pagaremos. No podemos dejarlo así, Richard.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿ese colegio?

No quiso ver ni dar señales de estar despierto una vez hubo identificado a sus padres de vuelta en la pieza. Puso atención a lo que decían. Al parecer, planificaban cambiarlo de colegio. _Kenny._ Fue lo primero que pudo pensar. _Craig._ Fue lo segundo.

—Iré a dejar la denuncia. Las cámaras debieron haber grabado todo, cariño —dijo su padre—. Mañana mismo voy.

—Yo me quedaré con él.

—Entonces eso haremos.

 **…**

—No, Tweek, no puedes pararte solo. Quédate ahí. ¡Espera!

La enfermera comenzaba a estresarle. Realmente quería poder ir al baño por su cuenta.

—Tweek, tienes visita —avisó una mujer desconocida en traje celeste.

—Permiso, Tweek.

El consejero de la escuela entró por la puerta seguido de sus padres con aspecto serio.

—Tenemos algo de qué hablar, Tweek, ¿m'kay?

Asintió en silencio.

—M'kay. Tú dices que fuiste golpeado por unos alumnos de una de tus clases a la salida. ¿Sabes sus nombres, Tweek?

—Yo… N-no. No los sé.

—¡No le pregunte estupideces! ¡Están en la grabación que ya vimos! —Saltó Richard.

—M'kay, señor Tweak, cálmese. Veamos… ¿Estos jóvenes ya te habían atacado antes verbal o físicamente?

—¿Ellos? No. Es la primera vez que se acercan a mí. S-sólo se han reído.

—¿Reído?

—Ya sabe… Me molestan.

—¿Oh?

 _¿"Oh"?_

—Usted sabe de lo que hablo.

—No, Tweek, no sé, explícame. Nunca has ido a mi oficina por algo así.

—¿Quiere decir que me ha visto toda mi vida en ese colegio y jamás se ha dado cuenta de nada? ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Agh!

La furia comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Mackey estaba burlándose de él y nada más.

—M'kay, Tweek… Lo único que te puedo decir ahora es que algunas chicas se han quejado de haber sido acosadas por ti…

 _¿¡…!?_

—¿Y-yo? ¿Acosado… a chicas? ¿Por qué acosaría a una chica?

La mirada de sus padres era severa.

—Una de ellas ha venido aquí, ¿m'kay?

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Mi hijo jamás tocaría a una mujer de esa forma!

—Señor Tweek, le recuerdo que días atrás no sabía que Tweek tuvo problemas con una profesora dinero.

—¡E-eso tenía explicación! —Trató de defenderse.

—M'kay, dejémosla entrar.

La rubia cabellera de Sally Darson se pudo distinguir tras el vidrio mientras el consejero se acercaba a abrirle la puerta. Sally era cercana de Ashley. Debió haberlo imaginado, claro que esa chica lo quería lejos de Kenny y ahora que acusaba a los agresores, enviaría a su amiga para que Mackey se centrara en eso y no la paliza que le llevó al hospital. Al menos… Su padre parecía estar de su lado.

—Sally, ¿es este el chico que trató de tocarte?

—Sí. Es él.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera te he hablado!

—Tweek, esto es algo serio y muy grave, necesitamos que seas sincero, ¿m'kay?

—Y-yo… Para empezar no me gustan las chicas. ¿Por qué… por qué querría hacer eso?

Se mantuvieron todos en silencio esperando a que Tweek hablara por al menos diez minutos.

—Llegó. —Dijo Sally tras revisar su celular.

—M'kay, que pase entonces.

—¿Podrían dejar de hacer pasar gente a esta sala? Se supone que Tweek descanse —pidió su madre.

—Será una última, señora Tweak. Es testigo clave de Sally.

La mujer guardó silencio, notablemente irritada.

—¿Tienen pruebas de…eso…? —Dudó Richard.

—Así es.

Sally abrió la puerta y saludó al recién llegado de beso en la mejilla.

Una punzada recibió Tweek en el pecho al ver al muchacho que acababa de entrar por aquella desgraciada puerta.

—Entra. Ahora dinos, ¿qué puedes agregar al caso, Kenny?


	9. Chapter 9

Sus ojos celestes chocaron con los suyos y sintió electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Odió poder ver su pulso en la pantalla a su izquierda y reconocer que ahora se notaba incluso más acelerado que segundos atrás cuando estaba enojado. Ver a Kenny allí le producía sentimientos contradictorios, tal vez demasiado, era ver al chico que le prometió seguridad a cambio de muy poco, el chico que lo abrazaba, que dormía con él, que le besaba, pero también era el muchacho que lo ataba por necesidad, el que estaba con Ashley, el que no lo amaba y el que ahora lo acusaría de algo que ambos sabían que no había hecho.

Estaba preparado para todo, menos para lo que tuviera que salir de los labios del otro rubio.

—¿Y bien?

El rostro impasible de McCormick le producía temor. Era extraño no ver expresión en él. No iba con su estilo.

—Tweek se…—Comenzó.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —soltó el rubio, al borde de la desesperación.

Sabía que lo que tenía en manos en ese momento Kenneth era suficiente para que se iniciara una investigación en su contra, lo cual, sin duda, era demasiado para él.

El adolescente le miró sin ponerle especial atención y todavía sin emoción. Era demasiado sereno. Lo sentía ajeno. Era extraño. Lo detestó.

—Déjalo terminar, Tweek —pidió Mackey.

—Lo que decía era que ese viernes, estábamos todos en casa de Sally y Tweek… Bueno, el sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, sobre todo porque ni siquiera estaba ahí y yo creo que ni siquiera conoce a Sally.

—¿Qué? —Corearon ambos mencionados, uno más exaltado que el otro.

—Sally, no deberías mentir sobre algo así.

—¡É-él me tocó!

—No, no lo hizo. Estaba ahícuando Ashley te pidió que mintieras, ¿recuerdas?

La rubia bajó la mirada, notoriamente enfadada y acalorada por la vergüenza.

—Bien. —Respiró Richard, más aliviado—. Se acabó el show. Los quiero a todos del otro lado de la puerta.

Obedecieron.

—E-espere. ¿Puedo hablar con Tweek un minuto?

Los padres del susodicho se miraron entre sí y luego a su hijo, quien asintió tímido ante la mirada suplicante del chico. Ambos adultos dejaron el cuarto.

Kenneth se sentó en el borde de la camilla del chico. Este, nervioso, rogaba que Kenny no le pusiera atención a su pulso, sería muy vergonzoso.

—Lo siento —comenzó Kenny—. Fue la única forma que encontré para acercarme a ti.

—Ashley se enojará contigo.

—No importa. Ya está enojada. Igual que tú.

Suspiró mientras Tweek le miraba en silencio.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo? Quiero que me dejes en paz… Me mentiste. Me mentiste demasiado ya.

—Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte —se lamentó—. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Puedo darte lo que te prometí… Todavía.

—Kenneth, necesitas decidir. No puedes tenerme así. Es simple, ¿a quién de los dos quieres realmente?

McCormick levantó la mirada, dolido, y Tweak comprendió. Era lo que él había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Kenny le había permitido dudar sobre lo que sentía y ahora él le exigía decidir de golpe. Era injusto. Pero en serio dolía sentir que en cualquier momento podría recibir un ultimátum negativo. Tal vez Kenny nunca jugó con él, quizás sólo estaba confundido e indeciso.

—Olvídalo. —Soltó Tweek—. Ashley te gustaba desde antes, yo sólo vine a interrumpir, ¿no? ¿Por qué llamé tu atención? N-ni idea. Pero sí sé que soy yo quien debe irse.

—No, no es así.

—No sé si te mientes más a ti o a mí, pero esto d-debe parar.

—Tweek, por favor, créeme, me importas.

—Y también te importa ella y a ella le importas tú.

—¿Y yo a ti te importo?

Silencio.

 _Claro que me importas…_

Posó sus ojos en la ventana sin estar mirando algo en realidad. Dejó que sus ojos perdieran el foco y se concentró en sus pensamientos que revoloteaban como mariposas frente a la luz de una farola. Kenny aprovechó para tomarle la mano. Lo apartó.

—¿Sabes? Prefiero que no me hables más.

Le miró severo.

—¿Qué?

—Y dile a tu novia que no quiero saber nada de ustedes.

¿De dónde sacaba esa agresividad?

—¿Tweek?

—Estar contigo sólo me trae problemas. Entre ella, tu hermano y los del colegio me van a freír por tu culpa. Yo y-ya no quiero más de esta mierda. Te quiero lejos de mí. Desde ahora.

No, no quería eso.

—Tweek, entiendo que no la estés pasando muy bien por mi–

—¿Que no la estoy pasando muy bien…? ¿Que no la estoy pasando muy bien? ¡Mírame! ¡Gracias a Ashley tengo mi maldito bazo roto y por poco me acusan de acoso sexual! ¿Crees que esto es _sólo_ no pasarla muy bien?

—Lo siento…

—Craig no es sinónimo de problemas, Kenneth, eres tú.

Esa frase lastimó a ambos. Se mantuvieron en un silencio no incómodo, sino hiriente. Kenny jugó con sus dedos sin saber qué hacer y Tweek se tocó los puntos de la frente tratando de controlar el nudo que se formaba de a poco en el interior de su garganta.

—Vete ya.

Para su pesar, Kenny siguió su orden parándose y dejando la habitación atrás.

—Lo siento, Tweek… —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, calientes, impregnadas en odio propio. Acababa de alejar a la persona que más importancia le había dado, la única en años que trató de sanarlo, la única que vio su dolor y lo acompañó para luchar contra él.

Kenny observó entre las persianas entreabiertas de la gran ventana que ocupaba una de las paredes de la sala de Tweek y presenció al chico escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, totalmente desconsolado. Arrugó el entrecejo, afligido, sintiendo que realmente todo hubiese estado mejor si jamás hubiera pensado en acercársele. _"Déjalo. Va a ser mejor si le dejas en paz. Sólo complicarás las cosas"._ No quiso hacer caso. Algo dentro de él le había dicho que Tweek merecía más que eso y decidió que le enseñaría el mundo que nunca había tenido, que le mostraría que las personas podían ser buenas, que en el mundo había amor, pero… Había fallado miserablemente. No contó con que crearle una nueva vida a Tweek significaría modificar la suya propia de forma radical. Nunca pensó que ambas líneas se mezclarían y él no estaba listo para eso. Quizás debió dejar que Craig se acercara primero. Sonrió frustrado. Había tratado de hacerle una vida color rosa a Tweek y él mismo acababa de terminar por teñirla en gris… Se alejó del vidrio. No se rendiría tan fácil.

 **...**

El tiempo pasó lento frente a un pequeño televisor en la pared, única entretención desde que la batería de su celular murió y su madre partió a buscar un cargador. Su primera semana en cama había sido agotadora por lo inactiva, pero no era como si quisiera volver a su vida normal teniendo que ir al colegio y enfrentarse a la realidad. No. Allí se sentía más cómodo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera.

—Tienes visita —dijo sonriendo.

—Hola.

Craig Tucker apareció atrás de la mujer, dispuesto a entrar con un ramo de flores en las manos contrastante con el aspecto duro que le daba su rostro magullado.

Tweek miró las flores, incrédulo.

—Aún no me estoy muriendo, Craig, no necesitas traerme flores —dijo divertido.

La mujer salió diciendo que traería un florero para el ramillete. Craig y Tweek se miraron.

—Supe que te cambiaste de colegio.

—Sí…

—Va a ser lo mejor. Podrás olvidarte de todos nosotros de una maldita vez.

—¿"nosotros"? ¿No pretendes visitarme de vez en cuando, Tucker?

—No… —Chasqueó la lengua—. A menos que tú quieras. Pensé que nos odiarías a todos.

—¿Por qué demonios te odiaría a ti?

Craig levantó la vista, suspicaz.

—Razones tienes. ¿Quieres que te las recuerde?

Tweek rio. Acababa de recordarlas, pero ya se había permitido dejarlas en el pasado y ya no sentir rencor. Craig le miró extrañado.

—¿Crees que a estas alturas me importa eso? Craig, estás aquí. Es lo que me importa.

Se sentía seguro cerca de él. Por alguna razón no sentía que Craig estuviese jugando, por ridículo que sonase. Y si pudiera elegir de quién enamorarse sería del pelinegro, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de cumplirse. Pero en su mente estaba Kenny, eso era lo único que ponía una fina pared entre ellos dos.

—Siento tardar tanto en venir. Estuve castigado.

—¿Te metiste en líos otra vez? —preguntó tocando su piel con la yema de los dedos, cuidadoso—. ¿Con quién?

—¿Conoces a los amigos de Ashley?

 _¿Qué?_

—¡No jodas! —exclamó sin poder creerlo.

—Bueno, no los envié al hospital, pero te aseguro que no volverán a tocarte —dijo curvando los labios en una sonrisa de lado.

Craig Tucker era su vengador. No le gustaba la violencia por razones obvias, pero escuchar lo que hacía Craig por él le hacía sentir importante.

—No debiste…

—Claro que debí.

Craig tomó una de sus manos y sintió su pulso acelerarse. El azabache se percató del sonido que emitía la máquina y le sonrió burlón.

—¿Nervioso, Tweak?

Avergonzado, acercó su mano al pecho de Craig a la altura del corazón.

—No más que tú, Tucker.

Mostró una sonrisa socarrona de vuelta. Rieron.

No supo en qué momento se aproximó tanto al pelinegro, pero podía sentir su tibia respiración sobre su rostro. Sintió el impulso de besarlo, sabía que Craig no se enojaría por querer probar, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que se detuviera. No quería dañarlo. No mientras no supiera qué sentía por él. No con Kenneth en su mente.

Fue Tucker quien tomó la iniciativa y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

La puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo atacó los ojos de Tweek, quien se alejó de inmediato al ver a la enfermera entrar. El muchacho de cabello negro se quedó quieto, frustrado. Tweek se desesperó y quiso ocultarse entre las sábanas y dormir hasta el año siguiente. No debió pensar en querer besar a Craig, pero, ¿por qué no? No tenía algo que le detuviera, Kenny no estaba con él, Kenny estaba con Ashley.

El resto de la tarde se fue en conversaciones girando en torno a suposiciones de la nueva vida que Tweek llevaría en su nueva secundaria. Sus expectativas, sus sueños, sus deseos.

—Supongo que no irás al baile…

—No puedo ir… Lo siento.

—Está bien. Si no vas, dudo que vaya. ¿Puedo venir ese día?

—Si es que te dejan entrar, claro.

—Genial… Yo ya me voy.

Craig hizo ademán de irse, pero los dedos de Tweek enlazando los suyos le detuvieron.

—Gracias —susurró el rubio.

Tucker retrocedió y tomó su rostro con una mano y selló sus labios en un beso corto.

—No hay de qué, Tweakers.

Le sonrió una última vez y se fue dejando a un confundido Tweek en la camilla.

No pudo dormir sin antes llorar y su sesión de llanto se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche. Todo era tan confuso otra vez en su mente. Se sentía desamparado ahora que tenía miedo de aceptar a Kenny o a Craig. Por eso decidió que los alejaría lo más que pudiera, pero a la vez no quería perder esa agradable sensación de ser querido que le proporcionaba Craig. La idea de retroceder en el tiempo y continuar la historia con el azabache que terminó de un golpe agudo y helado tiempo atrás le gustaba otra vez. Pero debía dejar de jugar. Era él en realidad quien jugaba con la gente. Él era el que jugaba a querer a Kenny y a querer a Craig, ¿no? Sí. Él era el malo y odiaba serlo.

Tucker no era tan fuerte como Tweek pensó que era y de seguro Kenny no lo era tampoco. Ahora que su vida tornaba un extraño giro al cambiarse de colegio, debía hacer un esfuerzo en centrarse en lo que verdaderamente sentía, pero todo se veía tan difícil...

 **...**

—Tweek, cielo, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir?

—Mamá, yo no les caigo bien a ellos.

—Sabes que Craig estará allí, al igual que tu amigo Kenny.

Bien, tal vez era hora de decirle que Kenny había sido oficialmente desterrado de sus círculos.

—Mamá... Acabo de salir del hospital.

—Te hará bien cambiar de aire.

Resopló. Realmente no quería ir al baile, aunque sentía lástima por haberle echado a perder el día a Craig.

Miró a su madre una última vez, indeciso.

—Quizás... Quizás vaya.

Sacó su celular y envió su mensaje.

 _"_ Estás listo?"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"?"

"Quiero ir al baile. Contigo."

" _A esta hora?"_

 _"_ Sí"

" _No sé si alcancemos, pero hay fiesta en casa de Token. Quieres ir?"_

"Sí. Voy a tu casa ahora"

" _Bien"_

Se vistió, peinó, miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió forzado. Respiró. Sería la última vez que le viera la cara a sus compañeros y a todos los de la escuela. Debía relajarse. Ese día terminaba todo. Ya no habría más infierno.

Se terminó de arreglar y partió a la casa de Craig. Este le esperaba algo extrañado por el repentino cambio de pensamiento, pero no estaba molesto, más bien, le alegraba.

—No pensé que vendrías.

—La verdad... Yo tampoco.

La familia Tucker despidió a ambos adolescentes y Thomas le tendió las llaves de su vehículo a su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tweek sorprendido, se subió al suv y esperó a que el motor fuera encendido.

—Papá me dijo que podía conducirlo si es que iba al baile.

—¿Entonces, tienes licencia? —preguntó alarmado.

Craig rio.

—Cálmate, Tweakers, claro que la tengo, ¿ves?

Se la mostró.

—Sales terrible.

Craig soltó otra carcajada.

—Gracias —dijo el azabache, aún riendo, guardando la tarjeta.

Notó que el Toyota se dirigía hacia el colegio.

—Pensé que no alcanzábamos a ir al baile.

—No. Pero todos están ahí. Partiremos todos juntos.

—Oh. Ya veo.

El vehículo fue estacionado frente a la entrada del edificio, Craig puso el freno de mano y descendió del suv.

—Tú… Si quieres quédate aquí. ¿O prefieres bajar?

—No —respondió rápido—. Esperaré aquí.

—Bien. Ya vuelvo.

Tucker le dedicó una sonrisa para infundirle ánimo, cosa que no resultó, pero igualmente Tweek respondió con otra antes de que cerrara la puerta. Lo vio acercarse a uno de los grupos de personas que salían del gimnasio de la escuela. Abrazó a Clyde, quien llevó su mirada hacia el vehículo y directamente a él, así que apartó la mirada deseando que los vidrios fuesen polarizados.

Le dedicó una última ojeada a Craig y lo decidió. Olvidaría a Kenny. Kenny estaría mejor con Ashley, a pesar de que fuera una perra, porque sabía que por más que McCormick y él lo intentaran, no podrían mantener una relación ideal como la que podría llegar a tener con la chica.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos antes de que el pelinegro volviera a entrar al Toyota, esta vez, seguido de Jimmy, su novia y una chica que jamás había visto en sus clases. Respondió al saludo de la pareja algo tímido. El motor partió, al igual que los de varios otros automóviles que habían esperado a su alrededor y Craig se abrochó el cinturón después de verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Jamás había estado en casa de Token. Era grande, muy grande, tanto que todos los vehículos lograron entrar en los bordes del jardín resguardado tras las altas rejas.

Apenas llegaron, Jimmy y sus acompañantes bajaron diciendo que los verían adentro. Tweek tuvo tiempo de sobra para respirar tras darse cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—Hey, hey. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Podemos volver si lo prefieres.

—N-no lo sé.

—O si quieres, entramos para probar y luego ves si quieres regresar.

—Sí… Eso estaría bien.

Craig se bajó del vehículo y caminó hacia su puerta para abrirla. Le dio risa ese gesto, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que, de los asientos traseros de la camioneta que estaba delante del suv de los Tucker, se bajaban Ashley y Kenny. Sintió miedo y quiso haberse quedado en casa. Aún podía volver… Sólo debía decirle a Craig.

Pero la sonrisa del chico pelinegro al abrirle la puerta le hizo mantener la compostura. Lo intentaría. Haría su último intento, por Craig Tucker.

Trató de no mirar a la pareja que caminaba por el camino de piedras para que Craig no viera al rubio y, en lugar de eso, se aferró al brazo del chico y le sonrió.

Echó una mirada a todos los adolescentes que se aglomeraban en la entrada de la casa para pasar al quincho de la familia Black y se sintió más cómodo al darse cuenta de que todos los varones vestían similar, incluyéndose, con ternos oscuros. Vio varias botellas con líquidos traslúcidos en manos de los invitados. Sería una noche interesante.

La música le llamaba a bailar, pero su vergüenza le exigía quedarse quieto, así que buscó un asiento disponible en el patio techado y se dejó caer en él, recibiendo siempre extrañas miradas por parte de los demás jóvenes. Los conocía. Conocía a cada uno de ellos y los odiaba. Pero ya no había caso en el odio. Se iría. Ya nunca más le molestarían. Sonrió y aceptó bailar con la amiga de la novia de Jimmy después de ser convencido por la pareja. Craig había ido por unos vasos y Clyde le había entretenido en el camino. Tardaría.

—No te preocupes, sé que vienes con Craig. Pero es que no conozco a nadie —susurró en su oído la chica mientras bailaban.

Eso le relajó bastante e incluso pudo soltarse y seguir el ritmo muy bien.

La noche iba de maravilla, tanto que le daba miedo que continuara. Sabía que en cualquier momento algo podría frenar su felicidad.

—Vaya, te dejo unos minutos y ya me cambias.

Craig regresó con dos vasos en las manos.

—Es todo tuyo. —Sonrió chica apartándose.

—No, es broma. Ven. Te traigo también un vaso. —Le ofreció Craig.

—Gracias.

El chico desapareció otra vez.

Conversó con la muchacha en los asientos colgantes. Era simpática. Se sentía raro hablar con alguien más, era… Sorprendentemente agradable. Tweek, algo tímido, le contó que en realidad no se llevaba bien con nadie más aparte de Craig y quizás un poco su grupo. Y que había estado en el hospital por culpa de los celos de una chica. A lo que Shauna —descubrió que ese era su nombre— respondió confesando que ella y Jimmy habían intentado mantener algo, pero que todo se había arruinado, así que decidieron quedar sólo como amigos. Tras varias revelaciones, shots de vodka y consejos, decidieron que compartir sus números no estaría nada de mal y pasaron de completos desconocidos a algo similar a amigos con rapidez.

Tweek estaba feliz, tanto, que no supo en qué momento se unió a un grupo de gente a bailar con Shauna. Había tantos conocidos, pero ya a ninguno le pareció molestar su presencia, de hecho, fue sacado a bailar por varias chicas.

Craig, Clyde y Bebe le observaban desde las sillas con forma de huevo que colgaban del techo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Simplemente te vas a quedar ahí? —Preguntó la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No lo había visto así de alegre jamás.

—Pues debiste convidarle vodka antes —dijo Nichole acercándose con Token.

Rieron.

—Vamos, vas a terminar siendo el único que no baile con él.

El rubio desapareció de su vista.

...

De pronto Tweek escuchó la voz de Kenny pronunciar su nombre. Dejó a una muchacha llamada Beth un rato y giró a buscar al dueño de la voz. Una alarma interna le pidió que lo ignorara y siguiera bailando, pero el alcohol lo tenía lo suficientemente aturdido como para no hacerle caso y partir a buscar al chico.

Un brazo lo rodeó y se sintió atraído al cuerpo de McCormick.

—Tweek.

—¿K-Kenny?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Dónde está Ashley?

La gente a su alrededor seguía el ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba por los parlantes repartidos en las paredes de la terraza y cobertizo. No les prestaban atención, pero le preocupaba que apareciera la castaña.

—No está aquí.

—No soy tonto. La vi llegar.

—Bien. Está en el baño. Ahora, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedo salir a divertirme un rato?

Kenny bufó.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—No me iba a perder mi primera y última fiesta.

—¿Viniste con alguien? Te vi con una chica…

—Sí. Ella es Shauna. —Respondió—. Pero yo vine con Craig.

La presión de los dedos de Kenny sobre sus hombros se incrementó y sintió el área arder. Se removió. Kenny pareció darse cuenta de este detalle y lo soltó.

Kenneth olía a alcohol. Probablemente él también lo hacía. Nada de eso era una buena combinación.

—¡Tweek! —Era la chica Stevens.

—¿Barbara…? —Preguntó el aludido.

—Ven, vamos a bailar —dijo la chica mirándolo como si le regañara—. Hey, McCormick. ¿Y Ashley?

No le caía bien Bebe y supuso que a ella tampoco le caía bien él, pero hacía un esfuerzo por Clyde, quien, a su vez, hacía un esfuerzo por Craig.

—Ashley ya viene —contestó fastidiado, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿La necesitas?

—No. Pero te aconsejo que recuerdes que vienes con ella —musitó la rubia y luego se dirigió a Tweek—. Fingiremos que Kenny nunca te habló, ¿bien?

Empujó al muchacho de vuelta hacia donde le esperaban el Nichole, Craig, Token y Shauna.

—Creo que no se siente muy bien —respondió Bebe a la mirada de los presentes—. Está algo... Ebrio.

—¿Craig? ¿Vamos a bailar?

No tuvo que pedir muchas veces, Craig estaba tan maravillado por el repentino entusiasmo de Tweek que no tardaron en dirigirse a la pista de baile improvisada bajo la parte techada del patio a bailar junto al grupo mayor.

Craig Tucker sostuvo su mano y se dejó llevar torpemente por la canción mientras Tweek reía y trataba de guiarlo, cosa que le costaba, ya que, al igual que el azabache, nunca le había dedicado más de un par de segundos a la danza hasta ese día.

Jamás pensó que asistiría a una fiesta y menos aún que bailaría en ella con Tucker. Todo se sentía perfecto. El tacto del pelinegro era suave y su voz, dulce, susurrando una frase en su oído. Se estremeció y deseó querer a Craig, una vez más, y se creyó capaz de hacerlo en cuanto volvió a sentir los labios del más alto buscando los suyos.

Pero todo sucedió muy rápido.

Alcanzó a cerrar los ojos apenas le vio acercarse. El fuerte sonido de un golpe llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Kenneth McCormick se encontraba, ebrio, con la mano aún en el aire cerca del rostro de Craig Tucker, mirando al dúo con una expresión difícil de descifrar. El azabache, por reflejo, empujó con una mano a su pareja de baile fuera de la pista y se incorporó a la pelea que acababa de empezar.

Pronto todos se encontraban alrededor de los dos muchachos que no dejaban de insultarse y esquivar golpes.

Ashley se acercó tratando de detener a Kenny, pero fue ignorada totalmente, al igual que Tweek cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con su acompañante.

Unos cuantos adolescentes comenzaron a alentar la riña y la voz de Tweak se perdió entre el coro.

La noche se había vuelto un caos. Y ahí no terminaría.


End file.
